Il va y avoir du sang (fin)
by Pomme d'Or
Summary: Derniers chapitres de la traduction de Lilouand
1. Chapitre 42 - Les courses

Ne sont publiés ici que les derniers chapitres de la traduction de Lilouand qui j'espère les rattachera prochainement à sa publication. Je les avais d'abord traduits pour l'aider mais sans nouvelles depuis pratiquement sa dernière publication je me suis décidée à les partager.

Je remercie Space Bound Rocket pour son soutien ainsi que Ptitewam pour ses corrections et bien sûr une pensée pour Lilouand, j'espère simplement qu'elle va bien.

LyraParleOr

La traduction de Lilouand : s/6267403/1/Il-va-y-avoir-du-sang

La fic originale appartient à JohnnyBoy7 : s/6116028/1/There-Will-Be-Blood

Chapitre 42 :

**The Races**

Les Courses

EDWARD POV

_"Man is the only animal that deals in that atrocity of atrocities, War. He is the only one that gathers his brethren about him and goes forth in cold blood and calm pulse to exterminate his kind."-Mark Twain_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

J'étais assis en face de Bella à la table du petit déjeuner, la regardant se mâchouiller la lèvre inférieure.

J'étais à ce moment-là à blablater à ce premier petit-déjeuner en famille depuis ce qui devait faire des années. Je ne pouvais me rappeler la dernière fois où j'avais eu du pain perdu fait par ma mère, mais la venue de mes grands-parents nous avait tous réunis. Bien sûr, c'était une zone de guerre ici dernièrement avec Cici et Nicola essayant chacun de surpasser l'autre, mais au moins personne n'était encore mort.

Actuellement, j'essayais de comprendre ce que diable il se passait avec Bella. Elle semblait toujours pensive. Je savais que quelque chose clochait, mais je n'avais pas eu la chance encore de la questionner en privé. Elle disait qu'elle était soucieuse à propos des examens, alors j'avais pris ça comme explication à pourquoi elle semblait tant être ailleurs.

Je souhaitais pouvoir lire dans les pensées de Bella car j'étais sûr qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qui tournaient là-dedans. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne me disait pas? Je n'étais pas stupide et je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas la pousser; je pensais qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait. Il valait mieux qu'elle vienne à moi mais si elle était en danger, je ne supporterais pas ne pas savoir. Je voulais lui laisser encore un jour avant de lui demander une explication.

"Hé, gamin. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes?" Nicola me mit une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

"Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux?" J'étais ramené aux chamailleries autour de la table.

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Cici intervint du bout de la table. «Ne frappe pas mon petit-fils, bâtard. Présente tes excuses."

"Je ne m'excuse pas et je fais ce que je veux. Il est aussi mon petit-fils."

"Tu devrais être en train de pourrir en prison quelque part."

"Je te hais."

"Allez, allez. On reprend son souffle." Je désamorçai la situation. Chacun était à sa conversation me laissant m'arranger avec les deux vieux schnocks.

"Va te saouler à en mourir," claqua Nicola.

"Chéri, je sucerais l'alcool d'un déodorant en stick pour être loin de toi." Cici se détourna de nous et se remit à parler avec Alice.

"Pourquoi crées-tu toujours des problèmes?" Demandai-je à mon grand-père.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles." Il but une gorgée de son café.

"Envoie-toi en l'air avec elle et épargne-nous tout ce cinéma."

Il souleva un sourcil comme s'il envisageait cette idée, mais il ne dit rien.

"De quoi parlais-tu avant?" Demandai-je, essayant de revenir au sujet.

"Oh, je disais que j'amenais tout le monde aux courses cet après-midi."

"Vraiment, les courses hippiques? Nous n'avons pas fait ça depuis longtemps."

"Ça me manque. La seule chose sur laquelle nous devons parier en Sicile, c'est quelle prostituée va mourir la première d'une maladie vénérienne."

"Tu donnes l'impression de vivre dans l'ancienne Italie. Tu sais qu'il n'en n'est rien."

"Qu'en sais-tu? La dernière fois que tu as été là-bas, je pouvais marcher." Il frappa ses jambes aujourd'hui obsolètes. "Je déteste ce fauteuil. Il me condamne au putain de rez-de-chaussée."

"J'y étais l'année dernière, ou ta mémoire ne remonte pas aussi loin? Et tu n'as pas besoin d'aller ailleurs qu'aux toilettes et devant la télé."

"Ta gueule," ricana-t-il en finissant son café. "Quoi qu'il en soit, avant de partir d'ici deux ou trois jours, je voulais nous sortir."

"Je dois partir dans quelques heures." Je vérifiai ma montre.

"Tu es encore après les gamins d'Aro?"

"Ouais, je les ai traqués jusque dans une bâtisse à l'écart dans le Maine. Nous allons aller les cueillir ce soir. Je viens d'apprendre qu'ils ont quitté Boston hier. Il sont en fuite."

"Maine, hein? Pour vous les jeunes aujourd'hui c'est tellement facile. Quand j'avais ton âge, je devais vraiment faire un travail physique pour tuer les gens."

"N'allons pas dans cette voie encore une fois. Je n'ai pas de temps pour revivre les jours de gloire avec toi."

"Je dis juste comment c'était."

"C'est pourquoi personne ne t'aime. Tu ne peux jamais être content pour quelqu'un d'autre."

"Fichue situation. Je suis un homme recherché dans quinze états, dont celui-ci, et mes ennemis l'emportent de loin sur mes amis. J'attends juste que quelqu'un me mette une balle dans le corps."

"Il nous tarde à tous cela," dit Cici et elle inclina son verre de Martini dans sa direction.

"Je ne peux pas te supporter," répondit-il ostensiblement, "Va étouffer un autre connard et meurs."

"Va changer ta poche de colostomie, vieux con."

Ils continuèrent à se disputer et je me glissai hors de mon siège, contournant la table pour aller m'assoir dans celui à côté de Bella qui était occupé par Alec. Je le poussai et il grogna tout en allant à une autre chaise.

"De quoi parlent-ils?" Demandai-je à Bella.

"Ils essaient de savoir si Alec est gay ou pas." Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je ne suis pas gay," soutint-il.

"Voici un test." Réfléchit Emmett. "Bon, il y a un pénis et un vagin dans une maison. Et elle est en feu. Lequel sauves-tu?"

"Je vous déteste tous." Il mangea le bacon dans son assiette. "J'ai passé toutes les vacances avec Jane et vous me demandez si je suis gay?"

Jasper et Emmett prenaient vraiment plaisir à leurs taquineries. J'étais plus soucieux à cause de Bella.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Lui demandai-je.

"Rien," sourit-elle. Ce n'était pas un vrai sourire. "Je suis simplement triste que tu partes ce soir."

"Je serai de retour demain."

"Je sais." Elle prit ma main sous la table. "Tu vas encore me manquer cependant."

"Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu as été silencieuse ces derniers jours."

"J'essaie de rester concentrée sur les partiels." Elle mentait; je peux vous le dire.

"Bien, aujourd'hui tu vas faire un break. Nous allons aller aux courses."

"Aux courses?"

"Des courses de chevaux, en dehors de la ville. Nicola va nous y emmener."

"Ne devrait-il pas rester dedans? La police n'est-elle pas à ses trousses?"

"Ils sont après lui depuis les années soixante-dix. Un jour à l'air libre ne va pas les rapprocher de leur but."

"Vous êtes tellement audacieux, les gars."

"Nous essayons. Te sens-tu en forme pour sortir? Es-tu toujours malade?"

"Je vais très bien. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi."

"Très bien."

"Quand pars-tu?" demanda-t-elle et elle prit un petit morceau de toast.

"Ce soir."

"Et où vas-tu encore?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir tout ça. Il te suffit de savoir que je serai de retour demain matin et je vais m'occuper de tout. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Bella hocha la tête. "Sois prudent. Je ne veux même pas que tu me dises ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire."

"Je ne l'avais pas prévu."

Nous finîmes le petit-déjeuner et ensuite Nicola annonça que nous allions tous être dehors pour la journée. Il y eut un mouvement de protestations à la table. Cici voulait rester dedans et boire, Emmett et Jasper voulaient jouer à un jeu de Xbox et Esmé était d'humeur à cuisiner encore.

Nicola s'emballa alors sur 'la mort des valeurs familiales'. Je restai simplement assis en retrait et en dehors de tout ça. Je m'en fichais un peu car je partais en avion privé pour le Maine à sept heures ce soir. Alec, Emmett et Jasper étaient supposés venir avec moi mais s'ils n'étaient pas prêts alors je ne pourrais certainement pas gérer ça tout seul. Mais avant tout ça, je devais passer du temps en famille.

Carlisle devenait de plus en plus inquiet sur le fait d'avoir son grand-père dehors en public. Tout d'abord, Nicola était un homme dangereux – pire que n'importe lequel d'entre nous – et le moindre truc pouvait déclencher sa colère. Bien sûr, il savait dissimuler le monstre à l'intérieur, mais il était toujours là. Deuxièmement, mon arrière-grand-père, comme il l'avait dit, était recherché dans un tas d'états. Les Fédéraux ici l'ont filé depuis qu'il est parti il y a des décennies, et la seule raison pour laquelle il lui était permis de voyager c'était grâce à ses 'leurres'. Des hommes employés par lui qui lui ressemblaient exactement. C'étaient des acteurs, mais ils ont joué leurs rôles pendant des années. S'il fallait en croire n'importe qui le surveillant, Nicola Rossini était assis sous sa véranda en Sicile mangeant un poulet rotini, pas à Chicago avec sa famille.

Quand tout fut dit et fait, les plans ont été établis pour se rendre en voiture pour la première course de printemps. Il faisait déraisonnablement chaud et c'était une belle journée pour les paris hippiques. Bien s'habiller était une obligation et j'essayais d'afficher un sourire sur mon visage pour Nicola. J'aurais préféré rester simplement assis et regarder la télé jusqu'à ce que je doive partir, mais il ne l'entendrait pas ainsi.

J'ouvris la porte de ma BMW pour Bella et elle se glissa à l'intérieur. Alec monta à l'arrière. J'allai de l'autre côté et pris place, adorant la façon dont le siège en cuir s'ajustait à mon corps après tout ce temps passé loin. J'avais conduit seul pour la première fois hier et j'avais presque le vertige du besoin de satisfaction.

"Je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu sans conduire." J'accélérai dans l'allée, à la suite de Carlisle.

"Qui au juste t'a donné ton permis de conduire?" Bella se cramponnait de toutes ses forces.

"J'ai acheté le gars qui s'occupait de ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait de toute façon."

"Et qui t'a appris à conduire?" Alec glissa sur le siège arrière quand je pris un virage particulièrement serré.

"Jasper."

"C'est le problème, je vois." Bella resserra sa ceinture.

"Il avait appris avec Emmett."

"Alors, quelle est exactement la marche à suivre?" Demanda Alec. "Je vais avoir besoin d'apprendre bientôt et je veux survivre."

"Je t'apprendrai." Un sourire fendit mon visage juste à cette pensée. J'allais le faire chier dans son pantalon le moment venu.

Bella essaya tout le temps de me convaincre de ralentir alors que nous faisions un trajet de plus d'une heure à l'extérieur de la ville, mais je venais juste de retrouver mes jambes de pilote. Emmett et moi finîmes par essayer de nous dépasser l'un l'autre, mais bien entendu je le battis facilement avec ma voiture allemande meilleure.

"Tu as triché." Emmett me talonnait alors que je m'arrêtais dans un crissement de pneus dans un emplacement du parking bondé.

"Prouve-le." J'allai ouvrir la porte pour Bella. "Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'un gros cul de Humer batte une compacte.

"Je pourrais si le conducteur n'était pas un tricheur sournois," bouda-t-il. "Attends juste que j'ai ma Ferrari."

"Si tu le dis."

"Voulez-vous connards arrêter de vous disputer? Nous sommes en public." Nicola s'éloigna de notre groupe en roulant.

"Quelqu'un peut-il le surveiller?" Esmé trébuchait pour le rattraper. "Cet homme va rouler par-dessus une falaise."

"Laisse-le." Sourit Cici.

L'hippodrome était animé avec l'anticipation et l'enthousiasme. Les dames portaient de grands chapeaux et les hommes essayaient de se démarquer chacun dans leurs plus beaux costumes. C'était une grande fête pour eux. Les courses étaient autant bonnes pour le divertissement que pour les affaires. Je savais que Carlisle voudrait se montrer à son avantage aujourd'hui. Nicola fit marcher sa magie et nous obtint un espace privé couvert surplombant la piste, qui était déjà plein de turfistes. Nous entrions aisément tous dans la loge et le déjeuner était sur le point d'être servi.

"Bien, comme ça tout le monde va être ivre," dis-je à Bella et je pris son manteau. "Ne parle pas à n'importe qui."

"Mais ils semblent tous si gentils." Bella fit signe à un gars qui était assis en-dessous de nous.

Il fit un méchant clin d'œil. Je lui fis un doigt.

"Je te l'avais dit." Je la tirai hors de la pièce afin que nous puissions aller faire nos paris.

"N'est-ce pas illégal?"

"Nope. Pour une fois, nous faisons quelque chose dans les règles."

"Comment puis-je gagner?" Demanda-t-elle quand nous fûmes au guichet essayant de nous frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'avant de la file. Tout l'attrait de cet hippodrome particulier était qu'il essayait de reproduire les anciens. Des cassiers, au lieu d'automates, prenaient tous les paris et les chevaux n'étaient que des plus belles races.

"Tu n'as jamais parié sur rien avant?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Même pas au poker. Charlie et moi jouions juste avec de M&M's."

"Comme c'est mignon," répliquai-je avec sarcasme. "Bon, donc tu paries contre les autres parieurs, et tu définis la cote. Tu ne paries pas contre l'hippodrome. Si tu essaies de faire ça, tu perdras à chaque fois."

"J'avais oublié que tu possèdes un casino. Quoi d'autre?"

"Tu dois étudier la piste." J'attrapais un papier sur la table devant nous. "Savoir quels chevaux sont pariés gagnants."

"Je ne connais aucun de ces chevaux." Bella les étudia.

"Heureusement, ton homme ouvre toujours l'œil."

"Bien entendu, oui. Lesquels sont les meilleurs."

"Blood Brother et Waverunner se portent bien."

"Waverunner? Qui voudrait appeler son cheval comme ça?"

"Quand tu as un cheval, tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux."

"Bon alors, choisissons ceux-là."

Nous allâmes vers le caissier qui attendait patiemment nos paris. "Bonjour, Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui?"

"Quel est votre mise maximum?" Demandai-je en tirant mon portefeuille.

"Vingt mille dollars, Monsieur."

"Je mettrai dix sur Waverunner et dix sur Blood Brother." Je lui tendis ma carte bancaire.

"Edward, tu ne peux pas dépenser autant d'argent," Murmura Bella. "C'est de la folie."

"C'est parier. Si nous gagnons, nous touchons le double."

"Comment aimeriez-vous les parier, Monsieur?" Demanda le caissier.

"Euh, pari simple sur Blood Brother et placé pour Waverunner."

"Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie?"

"Un pari simple est quand tu mises sur un cheval: s'il gagne alors tu gagnes. Placé c'est s'il arrive premier ou deuxième."

"Tu es un joueur très confiant. Et si nous perdons?"

"On ne peut pas être petit joueur, Bella. C'est comme cela qu'on échoue." Je pris nos tickets au caissier et pris le chemin de retour par le couloir.

Nous rencontrâmes Alec en chemin, et il me demanda si je pouvais l'aider à placer ses paris. Je ramenai Bella dans notre loge et ensuite m'occupai de lui, lui expliquant exactement ce que j'avais fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il finit par se rebeller et placer son argent – correction, mon argent – sur les gringalets du lot. Il pensait pouvoir prendre le risque. Il allait perdre méchamment, mais j'étais fatigué d'essayer de le convaincre du contraire.

Quand nous revînmes à la loge, tout le monde était en train de déjeuner et de discuter. Cici et Nicola se disputaient; tout était comme il se devait. La personne qui n'était pas où je l'avais laissée c'était Bella. Elle était sur le balcon surplombant la piste avec un crétin aux cheveux blonds. Elle semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise, et c'était bien possible parce que la main du connard était sur le bas de son dos.

"Qui diable est-ce?" Demandai-je à Emmett.

"Oh, un des amis de Papa est passé. C'est son fils. On est allé à l'école avec lui... J'ai oublié son nom."

"Et tu ne pouvais pas la surveiller? Tu ne sers à rien." J'allai à l'extérieur et ne m'embarrassai pas avec les politesses. J'ôtai la main du gars de Bella et lui tordis jusqu'à ce que j'entende craquer.

"Mais quoi putain?" grommela le gars. "Fous le camp loin de moi." Il me poussa l'épaule.

Je pouvais dire que j'étais revenu à mon ancien moi quand je brisais la main des mecs pour juste avoir toucher Bella. Il aurait dû le savoir, et ma philosophie actuellement était simplement de tuer et assumer les conséquences plus tard. Si ça s'accompagnait de problèmes, alors je m'en occuperais. Peut-être que ce gars ne le savait pas, mais il n'oublierait plus jamais que Bella était intouchable pour lui.

"Ne mets pas tes sales mains sur elle." Je tirai Bella derrière moi. "Retourne d'où tu viens."

"Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Edward."

"Je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu es alors fous le camp hors de ma vue avant que je te mette une balle dans le crâne."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?" Le moteur du fauteuil roulant de Nicola faisait un doux ronronnement alors qu'il venait dehors sur le balcon.

"J'étais simplement en train de lui parler. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me briser la main."

"Tu étais en train de la toucher. Ça fait une grosse différence," grognai-je. "Apprends ta place."

"Il la touchait? Absolument pas." Nicola enfonça son fauteuil roulant dans le tibia du gars. "Il est temps pour toi de partir. Vas-y." Il continua à aller et venir.

"Arrête ça, vieillard. J'y vais. J'y vais." Le gars agrippa sa main et son tibia à présent meurtri tout en clopinant hors de la pièce.

"Stupides gamins." Nicola retourna en roulant vers la famille. "C'est la manière italienne, fils," me cria-t-il de dos.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Demandai-je à Bella.

"Je vais bien. J'essayais de lui demander de partir avant que tu reviennes."

"Je ne peux pas te laisser cinq minutes."

"Eh bien, certains d'entre nous n'ont pas d'armes ou de fauteuils roulants motorisés pour mettre en échec les sales types."

J'amenai Bella à l'intérieur afin que nous puissions déjeuner avant que les courses commencent, et ensuite tout le monde descendit sur la piste. Nous pouvions mieux voir de là. Bien entendu, Carlisle mit de l'argent sur tous les chevaux et prévoyait d'en tirer un gros pactole.

Quand le premier coup de feu retentit et que les chevaux décollèrent, on pouvait presque sentir le sol vibrer sous le tonnerre des sabots. Nous étions si près que la poussière de la piste volait dans nos visages; c'était plutôt grisant.

Après la course, Bella et moi avions gagné sur les deux mises, puisque Blood Brother arriva en tête et Waverunner second.

"Je t'avais dit que je savais ce que je faisais," dis-je à Bella.

"C'était excitant. Faisons-le à nouveau. Je veux choisir le cheval cette fois." Elle me tira en arrière vers les escaliers menant aux guichets des paris.

Nous plaçâmes des paris sur le prochain groupe de chevaux, et je laissai Bella choisir. Je gardai mes lèvres scellées, même si ça me tuait de la voir mettre de l'argent sur les mauvais chevaux, mais je ne dis pas un mot. Alec vint se joindre à nous et cette fois, il m'écouta après son terrible rapport de la course précédente.

Quand la seconde course se termina, j'avais encore fait de l'argent sur les gains d'Alec, Bella, en fait, n'avait pas joué si mal que ça puisque ses chevaux étaient arrivés troisième et quatrième. Nicola était le grand gagnant de la journée, même s'il n'avait pas parié légalement sur quoi que ce soit. Il avait trouvé quelque riche avocat, et ils avaient eu un petit arrangement en dessous de table, misant sur des chevaux loin des pratiques légales. Je pense qu'il s'était fait quelque chose comme quatre millions de dollars en une heure.

"Font-ils ça tous les week-ends?" Demanda Bella alors nous nous éloignions de l'hippodrome allant vers les voitures, nos poches pleines de récépissés. Quand il s'agissait de telles sommes d'argent, elles étaient envoyées par la poste, donc il faudrait deux ou trois jours avant que je voie mes gains.

"Presque, cependant, c'est un petit."

"Un petit? Ils en ont des plus grands?"

"Peut-être que je t'amènerai à Saratoga bientôt."

"Je veux juste battre les chevaux d'Alice. Elle m'a eue à chaque fois."

"Je pense que tu as attrapé le virus du jeu. Je vais devoir surveiller ça." J'ouvris la porte pour elle.

Je la conduisis à la maison de mes parents et après un bref baiser d'au revoir, je repartis pour l'aéroport avec Alec, Jasper et Emmett à ma suite. Bella était étrangement agitée avec moi quand je lui ai dit que je devais partir si vite. Elle voulait parler, comme elle disait, et je lui promis que nous en aurions l'occasion quand je serai revenu. Je prévoyais d'être retour le lendemain, comme je l'avais dit, alors je ne m'embarrassais pas à empaqueter quoi que ce soit. J'avais une arme, et c'est tout.

L'avion était prêt à partir quand nous nous garâmes, et pendant tout le voyage il me tarda de m'enfoncer jusqu'aux genoux dans du sang de Volturi. J'espérais qu'Aro leur avait dit au revoir, car ses deux fils seraient morts dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures – avec un peu de chance, ce soir.

"Alors, comment allons-nous faire ça? Nous les ramenons ici ou nous les finissons là-bas?" Demanda Emmett à côté de moi dans l'avion alors qu'il décollait.

"Pourquoi déplacer les corps quand on peut tout faire en un seul endroit?" Je haussai les épaules. "C'est plus facile comme ça. Ils ne nous verront pas venir, alors ça ne sera même pas un problème."

"Penses-tu qu'à nous quatre nous pouvons le faire seuls?" Demanda Alec.

"Assure-toi juste de tirer droit, petit." Jasper ébouriffa ses cheveux.

"Où sont-ils, d'ailleurs?" Demanda-t-il.

Je sortis le bout de papier que j'avais dans la poche de la veste de mon costume. "Une petite ville près de la frontière... Saint François. Soi-disant qu'ils séjournent dans la maison appartenant aux parents d'Athenadora."

Je dépliai la grande carte que j'avais apportée avec moi.

"Et il a les plans? Génial." Emmett applaudit. "D'où tiens-tu ce truc?"

"J'ai mes méthodes," répondis-je de façon énigmatique.

Nous étions arrivés à travailler et planifier la prise d'assaut par quatre hommes d'une bâtisse qui était probablement truffée de sécurités. Aro avait surement fortifié la place car il savait ce qui allait venir. Il avait approuvé quelque chose qui était illégal à mes yeux, et je le lui avais même dit. Si je n'avais pas été mis à l'écart par cette foutue crise cardiaque, j'aurais déjà tué ses fils. Hélas, je n'étais qu'humain et j'avais dû me reposer, mais il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière maintenant.

Au moment où l'avion atterrit dans un ridicule petit aéroport dans la campagne du Maine, les stratégies d'attaque étaient faites et nous savions tous comment ça allait se passer. Les Cullen étions très techniques quand il s'agissait de guerre, et nous perdions rarement. Cela allait être difficile, mais cela devait être fait.

"Avons-nous des uniformes?" Demanda Alec quand je lui tendis un sac du compartiment à bagages.

"Voilà tout ce dont tu as besoin," répondis-je. "Jean noir, manteau noir, chaussures noires, gants et silencieux. Nous pouvons tous les liquider si nous restons dans l'obscurité."

"Nous ne sommes pas allés sous couvert depuis des années," répliqua joyeusement Jasper. "C'est cool."

Nous nous changeâmes et ressemblions à un tas de putains de G.I. Joe renégats mais ça pourrait marcher pour le moment. Une voiture nous attendait sur le tarmac et il gelait. Ce stupide État avait oublié que nous étions en Avril car il y avait une fine couche de neige sur le sol et des flocons se collaient à mes cheveux.

Emmett prit le siège du conducteur de la Mercedes noire qui était stationnée et nous nous entassâmes après lui.

La ville endormie de Saint François se composait de trois feux et d'un supermarché. Sérieusement c'était tout ce qu'il y avait. Étonnamment la banlieue de la ville était pleine de grandes demeures Nouvelle-Angleterre et de bastides en pierre. C'était un endroit charmant pour grandir et élever une famille, si vous étiez pour ce genre de merdes.

"Prends la prochaine à droite," indiquai-je à Emmett.

"Quand dois-je arrêter le moteur?" me demanda-t-il.

"Continue jusqu'à la prochaine rue."

Emmett ralentit à trente kilomètres/heure alors qu'il inspectait le paysage. C'était étrangement calme et tout mouvement était suspect. Il y avait des montagnes sur notre droite, et la frontière canadienne sur notre gauche. Nous étions en plein milieu d'un putain de no man's land.

"Coupe," commandai-je et la voiture devint tout à coup silencieuse. Nous étions garés dans un petit bosquet d'arbres près de la maison et je pouvais déjà voir les projecteurs de sécurité qui inondaient de lumière le ciel sombre.

"Comment diable les gens dorment-ils avec ces choses allumées?" Jasper ferma d'un coup sec le chargeur de son arme.

"Il n'y a personne sur environ un kilomètre dans chaque direction." Dis-je.

"Bien, alors il n'entendront pas les cris." Emmett fit craquer ses gros doigts boudinés.

"Peut-on ne pas se relâcher? Entrons et occupons-nous de ça." J'avais conçu le plan.

"Je suppose que tu veux les deux enfoirés pour toi?"

"Je veux Demetri; celui qui arrive le premier à Felix peut l'avoir."

"Et personne d'autre dans la maison?"

"Nous ne laissons pas de survivants. Tu connais les règles."

"Nous allons vraiment aller en enfer." Alec sortit de la voiture et ferma la porte silencieusement.

Nous conservâmes nos armes baissées à nos côtés alors que nous nous faufilions à travers les bois vers la maison. Nos pieds crissaient doucement dans la neige, brisant le silence total autour de nous. Emmett n'arrêtait pas de faire de stupides signes de mains mais personne ne savait ce que diable il essayait de dire.

"C'est quoi ton problème?" Chuchota Jasper. "Es-tu en train d'avoir une attaque?"

"Je fais le truc qu'ils font à la télé."

"Ça ne marche que si tout le monde sait ce que tu dis, crétin."

"Voulez-vous la fermer tous les deux," dis-je sèchement.

Notre première causalité de la nuit fut un grand garde qui patrouillait. Alec le liquida avec une balle très bien placée à l'arrière du crâne, et je le rattrapai avant qu'il ne tombe, guidant doucement son corps au sol. Je jetai son grand fusil sur mon épaule et nous continuâmes à nous déplacer. Le gars descendu d'après était un garde de sécurité similaire qu'Emmett élimina facilement; prenant son fusil lui aussi.

Au moment où nous atteignîmes les grilles d'entrée de la demeure, nous avions tué dix gardes et amassé une large collection d'armes à feu. Tout avait été fait en silence et sans accroc. Il y avait une guérite juste à côté des grilles et j'enfonçai la porte sur un guetteur très peu méfiant.

"Ouvre les grilles et coupe les lumières." Je lui pointai mon Eagle à la tête.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"Ouvre juste les grilles et coupe les lumières," répétai-je.

Il trafiqua nerveusement sur le tableau et les grands projecteurs du haut s'éteignirent. Les imposantes grilles métalliques commencèrent à s'ouvrir en grinçant. Je tirai sur le gars avant qu'elles aient fini leur mouvement et il s'effondra dans le fauteuil, son sang éclaboussant les murs.

De là, ce fut basiquement une remontée directe de l'allée – sous couvert de l'obscurité – jusqu'à la porte.

"Et maintenant?" Demanda Alec, "Fonçons-nous juste à l'intérieur?"

"Je ne sais pas." Je regardai alentour, examinant les environs.

Emmett pris les devants, faisant trois trous dans la serrure, et le bois éclata autour de la poignée de la porte. Le silencieux sur son arme étouffa les tirs. Il essaya d'ouvrir, mais rien ne se passa.

"Croyais-tu vraiment que ça marcherait?" Crachai-je. "Nous gaspillons du temps."

"Nous devons faire le tour par l'arrière." Jasper commença à se diriger vers le côté de la maison.

La sécurité était serrée et nous avions en fait dû pousser Alec vers le haut du mur de la maison. Il avait atteint le premier étage avant de s'en rendre compte. C'était vraiment drôle de le voir grimper difficilement la gouttière, mais il était le plus petit de nous tous, donc il était la seule option. Il fracassa une fenêtre et je fus vraiment surpris qu'une alarme ne retentisse pas ou je ne sais quoi. Soit Aro devenait négligeant, soit il avait tendu un piège. Je restai vigilant après cela.

Il fallut à Alec deux ou trois minutes pour qu'il puisse nous permettre d'entrer par la porte, mais nous le fîmes enfin.

"Personne ne quitte cette maison vivant en dehors de nous," dis-je à voix basse à notre petit groupe. Nous nous séparâmes et prîmes des chemins différents à travers la maison.

Je grimpai les escaliers, ne me souciant de quiconque autre que ma cible et arrivai au premier étage. L'endroit était immense et il y avait tellement de chambres que je ne savais pas quelle était stratégiquement la meilleure façon pour toutes les vérifier. Je me décidai pour une écoute de tout mouvement à chaque porte.

J'étais à la dernière porte de l'étage quand j'entendis le bruissement des draps et un murmure venant de l'autre côté. Celui qui était là allait mourir, quelle que soit son identité. J'ouvris brusquement la porte et une fille poussa un cri aigu remontant un drap sur sa poitrine. Une autre fille était allongée nue au pied du lit. Félix surgit, étonné et pris au dépourvu.

Je tirai avec précision sur l'une des filles, mes balles mettant l'oreiller en lambeaux. Quand elle tomba du lit, j'allai à l'autre fille, lui mettant deux balles juste entre ses yeux terrifiés.

Felix tendit le bras pour atteindre l'arme sur la table de chevet mais avait été trop lent. Je décidai d'être théâtral et passai à un semi-automatique, arrosant d'une salve de balles dans un mouvement latéral. Il y eut beaucoup de flashs des coups de feu, mais pratiquement aucun bruit grâce au silencieux qui étouffait les tirs.

Je vis le corps de Felix s'agiter dans tous les sens sur le lit devenant comme du gruyère et son sang teinta de rouge les draps immaculés. Quand je fus satisfait, j'arrêtai mes tirs. Il y avait des plumes d'oie qui volaient partout, et l'odeur de mort récente était très forte. Les filles étaient des cadavres acceptables n'ayant que deux ou trois trous dedans mais Felix était en vrac; déchiqueté.

J'essayai d'arrêter ce sourire qui se glissait furtivement sur mes lèvres, mais je ne pus pas. Je quittai la chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi et continuai mon périple à travers la maison.

Je montai à l'étage suivant où je trouvai Emmett étranglant comme un dératé un garde qui était presque de sa taille. Il prit facilement le dessus, cependant, et laissa tomber le corps sans vie sur le sol.

"C'est beaucoup de travail. J'espère que tu es content," se plaignit Emmett.

"Felix est liquidé."

"Merde. Je voulais ce bâtard."

"J'ai été le premier à le trouver." Je haussai les épaules.

"Et tu prends Demetri? C'est comme Noël pour toi."

"Ouais. Eh bien la prochaine fois que Rosalie a une famille membre de gangs après elle, tu pourras prendre les rênes."

"Têtes de bites, Demetri attend." Jasper nous dépassa filant à toute allure dans une chambre au fond du couloir. Emmett et moi le suivîmes.

Demetri avait les mains en l'air, encore au lit et Alec avait une arme pointée sur la poitrine de l'enfoiré. Alec avait le nez fracturé qui saignait, mais Demetri ressemblait à un morceau de viande crue. Sa figure était méchamment abîmée.

"Où est mon frère?" demanda-il d'une voix râpeuse.

"Ton frère est mort." J'allumai les lumières de la chambre. Le mobilier était renversé et les miroirs avaient volé en éclats comme si une vraie bagarre venait juste de s'achever.

"Tu mens."

"Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu espérais te terrer ici, mais tout cela valait-il le coup?"

"Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles."

"Tu l'as terrorisée." Je traversai la pièce et le cognai en pleine face avec la crosse de mon arme. Il y eut un craquement sourd et il se plia en deux de douleur. "Tu lui as fait subir l'enfer, tout ça pour ton petit jeu de malade." Je lui relevai la tête pour qu'il puisse voir à quel point j'étais en colère.

"Ta Bella était une cible facile, et nous n'avons toujours pas obtenu ce que nous avions besoin d'elle. Penses-tu vraiment que tu peux la protéger de tout le monde? Je ne suis peut-être pas le seul qui–"

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre parce que je lui mis le canon de mon arme sous le menton et lui explosai sa putain de tête.

Je dus essuyer son sang sur mon visage. Ma respiration était dure et je voulais vraiment faire souffrir Demetri mais même sa voix suffisait à me faire grincer des dents. Je ne pouvais plus supporter qu'il soit en vie plus longtemps.

"Tout le monde en bas dans environ une heure." Emmett regarda sa montre. "Ce doit être une sorte de putain de record."

J'étais encore en colère pour raison indéterminée et ne parlai à aucun d'eux alors que je sortais d'un pas traînant de la chambre. Maintenant la maison était vide, en gros nous sortîmes par la porte d'entrée et ne nous embarrassâmes pas à regarder par-dessus nos épaules.

Emmett, Jasper et Alec parlaient, revivant notre impressionnant massacre, tandis que je me calmais. Je voulais appeler Bella et lui dire qu'elle était en sécurité maintenant. Elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Alors que nous retournions à la voiture, je vérifiai mon téléphone et remarquai que j'avais déjà plusieurs messages de sa part.

Je mis le téléphone à mon oreille et vérifiai le premier.

"_Euh, Edward, c'est Bella. Bon, surement que tu le sais déjà. Je ne devrais pas t'appeler parce que je sais que tu es vraiment occupé à f__aire... peu importe, mais je voulais juste... ça ne fait rien."_

Il y avait une dizaine de messages encore qui étaient pratiquement identiques. Sa voix était tremblante et stressée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais je n'aimais pas ça. Je devrais être soulagé par le fait qu'une menace sérieuse ait été éradiquée, mais je sentais une plus grande menace à la maison pour une raison que j'ignorais.

Après avoir terminé de les écouter tous, essayant de lire entre les lignes pour faire court, je fourrai le téléphone dans ma poche et rejoignis mes frères à la voiture.

"Je dois rentrer chez moi. _Maintenant_."

~ TWBB ~

_Effectivement, il y a plus important à régler..._


	2. Chapitre 43 - La fin d'Isabella Swan

Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui ont mis cette traduction en alerte ou favori, celles qui ont laissé trace de leur passage ou simplement lu. Je remercie bien évidement Space Bound Rocket pour son aide et PtiteWam pour ses corrections. Elles ont été d'un grand soutien. Et un bonjour à Lilouand si elle passait par là.

La traduction de Lilouand : s/6267403/1/Il-va-y-avoir-du-sang

La fic originale appartient à JohnnyBoy7 : s/6116028/1/There-Will-Be-Blood

**The End of Isabella Swan**

La fin d'Isabella Swan

BELLA POV

_"Truth is one forever absolute, but opinion is truth filtered through the moods, the blood, the disposition of the spectator."-Wendell Phillips_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

J'étais penchée au-dessus des toilettes de la salle de bains. C'était devenu ma place pendant les deux dernières heures, et en fait ce n'était pas à cause de la grossesse. Mon estomac était plus détraqué à cause des nerfs. Bon, je suis sûre que c'était un mélange des deux, mais mes craintes l'emportaient sur mes hormones.

Edward était parti depuis hier et était censé être de retour ce matin, mais il avait dû rester là-bas à cause d'une gigantesque tempête de neige. Je ne savais pas où il était et il ne me dirait pas ce qu'il faisait. Je supposais que c'était quelque chose d'affreux, alors je ne voulais même pas le demander.

Le problème le plus urgent était que mes sept jours étaient passés. Aujourd'hui c'était le cap d'une semaine depuis que j'avais découvert que j'étais enceinte. Je m'étais donné un délai et je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Edward allait revenir et il méritait de savoir. J'avais essayé de l'appeler parce que je voulais vraiment dire quelque chose au sujet du bébé. Je pensais que ce serait peut-être plus facile par téléphone, mais ça n'avait pas marché comme je l'avais prévu.

J'essayais de vomir une fois de plus, mais à ce stade, je n'avais plus rien à expulser.

Je me relevai du sol et me brossai les dents pour m'enlever ce goût affreux dans la bouche. Je m'aspergeai d'eau le visage et me regardai dans le miroir. J'avais une mine affreuse, mais je n'avais pas bien dormi ces derniers temps, le mélange des examens et la crainte était un bon inhibiteur de sommeil. J'étais morte de trouille pour plusieurs raisons.

Premièrement, le père de mon enfant – l'homme que j'aimais – haïssait ce que je portais. Ce n'était pas simplement qu'Edward n'aimait pas les gosses, il les méprisait vicéralement. Il agissait comme un grand gosse lui-même, mais je ne pouvais imaginer une personne haïssant un enfant. Si quelqu'un le pouvait cependant, c'était Edward. Il n'importait pas qui ils étaient, non plus. Je l'avais vu repousser ses petits cousins parce qu'ils l'agaçaient ou lancer des regards noirs à des gosses dans la rue parce qu'ils le regardaient d'une drôle de façon. Comment étais-je censée lui dire que je portais un bébé ?

Deuxièmement, l'année scolaire était terminée, et j'avais dit à Charlie que je restais ici pour les cours d'été. Quand il m'avait demandé comment je les payais, j'avais dit que j'avais eu une petite bourse scolaire. C'était un parfait mensonge et j'allais devoir rentrer à la maison à un moment donné pendant l'été – de préférence avant que ça commence à se voir. Je ne savais pas quoi dire à Charlie. J'avais été si cachotière avec lui durant cette année écoulée parce que j'étais impliquée dans beaucoup de choses où je n'aurais pas dû. Pour lui, j'étais la douce jeune fille innocente qui se crevait à étudier dans sa résidence universitaire. Il réaliserait bientôt que j'avais non seulement un petit-ami de vingt-cinq ans mais aussi que j'étais en cloque ? Ça allait être un choc, c'est sûr.

Il commencerait à creuser sur Edward et qui il était, même si ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Charlie allait découvrir quel était le véritable nom de famille d'Edward, et tout devrait dégringoler à partir de là. Peut-être que je n'aurais même pas à dire à Edward que nous allions avoir un bébé, parce qu'une fois que Charlie saurait tout, ce n'est pas comme si je le reverrais de toute façon. Quant à Renée ? Oh mon Dieu, tuez-moi tout de suite.

Je me faisais une liste de ce qui devait être fait. Je devais le dire à Edward, prendre bientôt un médecin, et partir d'ici.

Comment était-ce supposé marcher?

"Dis-lui, tout bonnement." J'essayais de me stimuler dans le miroir. Ça ne marchait pas.

J'allai en bas et décidai de me déstresser en cuisinant. Je devais faire quelque chose pour maîtriser ma nervosité.

Je passai des heures dans la cuisine, faisant quelques tartes et ensuite des macaronis au fromage puisque j'en eus soudain envie. Lorsque tout cela fut terminé, la cuisine ressemblait à une émission de cuisine, et j'étais en manque de place pour mettre les choses sur le comptoir.

La sonnette de la porte retentit et mon cœur s'arrêta. Je me calmai quand je réalisai qu'Edward n'était pas encore de retour. Il aurait utilisé sa clé. Je jetai un œil à travers le judas et vis le visage de Rose de l'autre côté.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? » Demanda-t-elle quand j'ouvris la porte.

"Je vérifiais."

"Je m'ennuie. Allons faire quelque chose." Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé et je m'assis dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle. "Veux-tu aller au Plasma avant que les gars ne reviennent ? »

"Je ne pense pas, non." Je secouai la tête.

"Pourquoi? Tu ne peux pas encore être malade."

"Je pense que je le suis et je ne veux pas y aller sans Alice."

Elle avait encore un examen et elle étudiait à fond, alors je ne l'avais pas vue au cours des deux derniers jours.

"Tu ne m'aimes pas?" Rose feignit d'être blessée.

"Tu n'es pas exactement la personne la plus chaleureuse avec qui sortir."

"Je sais toujours comment s'amuser et nous nous apprécions l'une l'autre."

"Ouais, avec des gens autour comme tampons." Je me levai de mon siège et retournai à la cuisine.

"Bon, au moins je ne suis plus une totale salope. Nous avons juste de fortes personnalités. Ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas sortir ensemble"

"Je suppose, mais je ne me sens toujours pas bien." Je dévorai un petit biscuit aux pépites de chocolat.

Rose regarda tout autour dans la cuisine. "C'est sûr que ça fait beaucoup de nourriture"

"J'avais faim."

Elle prit un biscuit pour elle et se hissa au comptoir. "Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

"Rester juste assise ici et attendre qu'Edward revienne."

"La dernière fois que j'ai appelé, ils étaient toujours coincés dans le Maine."

"Maine? Est-ce là où ils étaient hier soir?" Demandai-je.

"Ouais."

"Emmett t'a-t-il dit ça?"

"Emmett me dit tout. Edward ne t'a pas dit pourquoi ils y allaient?"

"Non."

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Bon, ils seront bientôt de retour"

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais?"

"C'est mieux que tu ne le saches pas là maintenant. Laisse Edward te l'expliquer"

J'expirai fortement. "J'essaie de ne pas lui demander ce qu'il trafique. Ça me fait trop peur."

"Je comprends."

"Rose, puis-je te poser une question?" J'étais sur le point de faire montre d'un grand acte de foi là.

"Bien sûr."

"Pourquoi penses-tu qu'Edward déteste les enfants?"

Elle pouffa. "Parce qu'il ne peut pas les contrôler. Ou du moins, il ne sait pas comment. Ils le font se sentir mal à l'aise, et il veut les traiter comme des adultes, mais il ne comprend pas qu'on ne peut pas"

"Mais pourquoi est-il comme ça? Emmett et Jasper sont très bien avec les gosses. Je les ai vus."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que son cerveau ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Mais probablement qu'il ne les aime simplement pas. Penser que tout ça chie, vomit et pisse; il deviendrait cinglé."

"Penses-tu qu'il ne changera jamais?" Ma voix était hésitante et basse.

"Probablement pas de sitôt. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

Je me tournai pour faire face au mur parce que je ne pouvais plus la regarder. Tout ce que j'avais envie de faire c'était pleurer ou crier ou… quelque chose. "Je me demandais juste s'il n'allait jamais changer."

"Nope," Rose sauta du comptoir, "ce bâtard est taillé dans la pierre."

"Super."

"Es-tu sure que tu ne veux pas sortir ce soir?"

"Je vais juste rester dedans et attendre."

"Très bien, lâcheuse. Je vais prendre ces cookies." Elle prit un plat et sortit de la cuisine. La porte d'entrée claqua quelques secondes plus tard.

Pendant le reste de la journée, j'étais assise dans le canapé et mangeais des choses qui faisaient grossir. Je suis certaine que ce n'était pas très sain mais j'avais besoin d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Quand le soleil déclina, je commençai à devenir très nerveuse car je pensais qu'Edward rentrerait bientôt. Je me levai du canapé vers l'heure du diner et fit une pleine marmite de poulet aux brocolis Alfredo.

Je gardais mon téléphone à la main et il vibra une heure plus tard. Je pris ma respiration et vis le numéro d'Edward sur l'écran.

"Bonjour." J'essayai de rendre ma voix aussi normale que possible.

"_Salut, j'ai essayé de t'appeler plus tôt mais nous étions coincés sur la piste et ça nous a pris une éternité pour décoller"_

"C'est bon. Es-tu blessé?" C'était toujours la question que le lui posais quand il venait d'en terminer avec son boulot.

"_Non, nous allons tous bien et on s'est occupé de l'affaire"_

"Ça semble sinistrement terrifiant."

"_Je t'expliquerai tout cela dès que je rentre. Veux-tu que je prenne quelque chose pour le diner?"_

"Non, j'ai préparé beaucoup de choses à manger alors tu peux venir directement à la maison." Je mâchouillai mon ongle. "Quand vas-tu rentrer?"

"_Nous venons d'atterrir, alors dans environ une heure? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as appelé pas m__al quand j'étais absent__.__"_

"Je vais bien. J'avais juste… besoin d'entendre ta voix."

Edward ne dit rien pendant une longue seconde et je pouvais presque entendre les réflexions septiques auxquelles il pensait. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose.

"Très bien, bon, je t'attendrai. Tu m'as manqué."

"_Tu m'as manqué aussi, Bella. Je te verrai bientôt__.__"_

Je ne pouvais pas m'effondrer maintenant. Je devais rester forte afin de pouvoir le sortir. J'arpentais la zone devant la fenêtre depuis environ une heure, faisant de mon mieux pour creuser un trou dans la moquette.

Quand j'entendis la clé dans la serrure de la porte, je me précipitai dans la cuisine pour pouvoir dégueuler à nouveau. Tout ce stress me tuait, et je ne fus pas loin, environ une seconde, de tomber d'épuisement. Je me rafraichis rapidement la bouche et m'arrangeai les cheveux.

"Salut." Je me retournai et souris juste quand Edward entra dans la cuisine. Il avait les mêmes vêtements qu'hier et semblait fatigué.

"Salut." Il sourit. "T'ai-je manqué?"

"Je te l'ai dit." Je le tirai par sa chemise jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se verrouillent avec les miennes. Nous restâmes connectés quelques secondes. "As-tu faim?"

"Affamé." Il regarda tout autour dans la cuisine. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Il y a toute cette nourriture-là. Soit ma mère a eu une autre fête pendant que j'étais parti, soit tu t'es défouler à cuisiner. Alors quoi?"

"Tu sais : les examens." Je haussai les épaules.

Il souffla par le nez. "Tu ne peux pas continuer à utiliser cette excuse, Bella."

"Ce n'est pas une excuse." Je me détournai de lui et regardai fixement une assiette. "Je suis stressée à propos de mes notes. N'est-ce pas une raison valable?"

"Pas quand on est un génie. Tu ne t'es jamais inquiétée à propos des notes."

"Je ne suis pas un génie, Edward. J'ai dû étudier et travailler dur."

"Bon, néanmoins, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose."

"Et comment tu sais ça?" Je lui tendis son assiette.

"Parce que," il se pencha plus près de mon visage, "tu es une horrible actrice." Il plaça un baiser sur mes lèvres.

"Je ne suis pas horrible."

"Non, en fait tu es très bonne pour cacher les choses, mais tu ne peux pas me battre à mon propre jeu."

"Merde," dis-je dans ma barbe alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Nous nous assîmes face à face à la table et je le regardai manger pendant quelques minutes. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire ça, alors j'optai pour le silence. Devrais-je simplement déballer ça? Devais-je l'y amener avec une question ou dire quelque chose de drôle? Pourquoi était-ce si foutrement compliqué?

_Edward, je suis enceinte._

C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de dire, mais ces mots ne voulaient simplement pas sortir de ma gorge. Je ne faisais que rendre ça pire car plus j'attendais plus il allait prétendre que je le lui cachais. Il allait se mettre au centre de tout ça. Je connaissais sa stratégie. Il avait le droit de flipper mais il allait devenir dramatique à ce sujet. Edward allait déclancher la troisième guerre mondiale concernant ce bébé.

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi," dit-il du bout de la table.

"Vraiment? Du Maine?"

Edward s'arrêta de manger pendant un instant et se tordit le cou. "Qui t'a dit que nous étions dans le Maine?"

"Rosalie. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi cependant."

"Veux-tu vraiment savoir, ou es-tu juste curieuse? Parce que je te le dirai mais je sais que tu ne le prendras pas bien."

"As-tu tué quelqu'un?" Demandai-je, mâchouillant ma lèvre inférieure.

"Beaucoup de gens," répondit-il, enroulant des pâtes autour de sa fourchette. "Sept personnes."

"Sept? Waouh, c'est... beaucoup."

"Loin d'être suffisant et le reste d'entre eux a tué plus."

"Qui étaient-ils? Est-ce que je les connaissais?"

"Deux d'entre eux, oui."

"Dis-moi juste ce que tu as fait," soupirai-je.

"Nous sommes allés dans le Maine parce c'était là que se trouvaient Felix et Demetri. Je t'avais dit que j'allais m'occuper d'eux et je l'ai fait. Ne dis pas que j'aurais dû discuter parce que le temps pour parler était révolu; et ne me dis pas que je n'avais juste qu'à les laisser tranquilles. Ils t'ont menacée à plusieurs reprises alors je m'en suis occupé."

"Je n'allais rien dire de tout ça. Je sais comment tu te sens à propos de cette situation. Cela en valait la peine?"

"Je peux enfin respirer maintenant que je sais que ces connards ne sont plus sur ton dos."

"Je n'aime simplement pas penser que des gens sont morts à cause de moi."

"Je te protégerai à n'importe quel prix. Si je dois purger toute une région alors c'est ce que je ferai."

"Tu m'effraies vraiment là." Je remontai mes genoux afin de pouvoir reposer mon menton dessus. "Je n'aime pas penser à ça."

"Tu sais ce que je fais et qui je suis."

Je hoche la tête. "Alors tu m'as pris un cadeau?" Demandai-je, changeant ce sujet morbide pour un autre.

"Ouais, eh bien mous avons été coincés dans ce putain d'endroit pendant toute la journée et avons eu du temps pour trainer. J'ai vu ça dans la vitrine d'un magasin d'antiquités." Edward sortit une petite boite blanche et la fit glisser sur la table.

"Ancien, hein?"

"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les bibelots neufs et brillants alors ceci devrait être plus acceptable."

Je sortis une magnifique bague en argent avec un petit brillant fièrement posé sur le dessus. Il avait une teinte rosée et était presque aveuglant mais pourtant petit et pas ostentatoire.

"Waouh, elle est magnifique." Je glissai la bague à mon quatrième doigt de la main droite.

"Je pensais simplement te prendre quelque chose de joli." La voix d'Edward était tout à coup plus proche. Il avait pris un siège à côté de moi. "Carlisle dit toujours que la vue du sang peut toujours être effacée par la vue de diamants."

"C'est un joli dicton. Est-ce ainsi qu'Esmé a survécu toutes ces années?"

"Probablement." Il soupira, "Écoute, je sais que tu ne comprends pas bien ce que je fais et pourquoi je dois faire des choses horribles parfois, mais j'ai besoin de que tu saches que je ne laisserai rien t'arriver. Je dois faire ce que j'ai à faire. C'est aussi simple que ça."

"Je sais."

"Ma famille est importante pour moi et quand nous sommes menacés, ça ne se termine pas bien."

"Tu es très hot quand tu es protecteur."

Il eut un petit rire, mon son préféré, "J'essaie."

Il m'envoûtait avec ses yeux et son visage se rapprochait dangereusement près du mien. Je réduisis l'écart et emboîtai mes lèvres avec les siennes. Elles étaient douces et incroyablement tendres; tout ce dont j'avais besoin là maintenant. Quand il se recula légèrement, je sus que c'était maintenant ou jamais, parce que je commençais lentement à devenir folle à garder mon énorme secret.

"Edward, j'ai quelque chose à te dire."

"Quoi?" Ses lèvres allèrent à mon cou et ses mains s'enfouirent dans mon pantalon de jogging, courant sur ma fente. Là c'était vraiment dur de se concentrer.

"Je..." Je m'agrippai fort à ses cheveux, "Je suis enceinte."

Sa main se calma et ses baisers cessèrent complètement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?" Edward s'éloigna de moi. Son visage était devenu complètement de pierre.

"Je suis enceinte," murmurai-je.

Il laissa échapper un souffle tremblotant. "Comment le sais-tu?"

"Outre les changements dans mon corps, j'ai utilisé trois tests."

"Des changements dans ton corps?" Il me regarda de haut en bas.

"Mes seins me font mal; je suis nauséeuse, toujours fatiguée, et je peux absolument tout sentir."

"Oh mon Dieu." Il se rassit sur sa chaise. "Ça ne peut pas se produire."

Je le laissai ruminer l'information dans sa tête quelques minutes. Je ne dis pas un mot mais j'en avais vraiment envie. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Son visage et son corps ne trahissaient rien. Il était assis là comme une statue et respirait par le nez.

"Je croyais que tu prenais la pilule?" Me demanda Edward.

"Oui, mais... j'ai loupé quelques jours et puis je ne faisais pas attention à l'heure alors..."

"Tu as manqué quelques jours? Tu ne faisais pas attention?" Il se leva de table et attrapa son assiette. Il alla dans la cuisine et j'entendis le fracas quand l'assiette se brisa en petits morceaux.

Il était furieux.

Il y eut une autre déflagration et puis le bruit de ses pas à nouveau dans la salle à manger. "Bella, tu ferais mieux de ne pas plaisanter. Est-ce Emmett qui t'a branchée sur ça?"

"Ce n'est pas une blague, Edward."

Il hocha la tête. "Très bien, alors. Occupe-toi de ça."

"M'occuper de quoi?"

"Débarrasse-t-en." Edward commença à monter les escaliers.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que diable il avait dit, et je passai presque en mode volcan quand je l'eus fait. Je courus dans les escaliers après lui et fis irruption dans la chambre.

"Que viens-tu de dire?"

"J'ai dit, je veux que tu te débarrasses de ça; le bébé doit s'en aller," marmonna Edward irrévocablement.

"Es-tu sérieux? Tu ne veux même pas y réfléchir? Ta première réaction est de te débarrasser de ça."

"Oui, je suis un réaliste. Débarrasse-toi du bébé."

"Qu'est-il arrivé à tous tes anciens enseignements catholiques italiens?"

"Ne m'avance pas la religion, Bella." Il défit sa cravate sans ménagement. "Ne te rends-tu pas compte à quel point c'est mauvais."

"Ne te rends-tu pas compte à quel point cela peut être bien? Nous allons avoir un enfant."

"Non. Je vais te donner ma carte bancaire, tourner la tête, et tu vas gérer ça."

"Peux-tu t'entendre là?" Criai-je. "Tu n'as même pas réfléchi à ça."

Edward s'assit sur le lit et prit une profonde respiration. "Bella, tu as dix-huit ans putain. Tu n'es en aucune façon financièrement ou émotionnellement stable pour avoir un enfant."

"C'est pour cela que je t'ai."

"Je suis sacrément sûr de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je sois prêt à avoir un gosse. Je n'ai jamais été pour avoir des enfants." Il alla à la salle de bain.

Je le suivis. "Edward, je sais que je suis jeune et j'ai foutrement peur mais je ne peux pas simplement me débarrasser de mon bébé."

"Très bien, l'adoption?" Il s'appuya contre le plan de toilettes. "Peux-tu porter un enfant pendant neuf mois et ensuite l'abandonner?"

"Pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça?"

"Parce que je ne suis pas fait pour avoir des enfants. Je ne peux pas le dire d'une autre façon."

"Tu es tellement lâche. Je savais que ça allait se produire, mais je pensais que tu aurais au moins réfléchi à ça. Peut-être que tu as besoin de temps..."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, Bella. Je suis sur le point de prendre la tête de la plus grande famille du crime au monde et tu veux de moi que non seulement je te protège mais aussi un enfant? Si tu veux l'abandonner pour être adopté, ça me va, mais je doute fortement que tu voudras aller dans cette voie."

"Tu es un parfait abruti. Il s'agit plus que de toi et moi, Edward."

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies fait ça," dit-il tout à coup et il agrippa le côté du plan de toilette. "Tu as tout gâché. Comment as-tu pu ne pas éviter ça? Tu es complètement irresponsable."

"Je n'ai rien fait intentionnellement, et je suis désolée, mais ma perception du temps a été assez bousculée dans la tempête lorsque j'ai dû gérer toi et ta foutue crise cardiaque. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de foutre en l'air ta vie parfaite. Je suis désolée que tu penses que j'ai gâché ta vie."

"Tu es tellement imprudente. Cela affecte plus que juste toi, Bella. Je ne peux pas avoir un enfant. Je les déteste; je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre soin d'un, et je ne me vois certainement pas m'occuper d'un bébé alors que j'ai tellement de merdes sur le feu que je peux à peine respirer."

"Alors, tu vas simplement me foutre dehors?"

"Non, je t'aime. Je n'aime pas ce bébé."

Je restai là abasourdie pendant un instant. "Comment peux-tu dire ça? C'est autant une partie de moi que ça l'est de toi."

"Eh bien, je n'en veux pas." Edward sortit de la salle de bain. "Débarrasse-toi du bébé, Bella. Si tu penses pouvoir gérer l'adoption alors c'est ce que nous ferons, mais sinon..." Il laissa sa phrase inachevée.

"Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends là."

"A quoi t'attendais-tu? Tu sais que je méprise les enfants et tu me laisses tomber dessus une bombe comme ça?"

"Veux-tu y penser? Je peux te le dire tout de suite: je ne suis pas pour tuer notre bébé."

"Tu n'as pas le choix. Que vas-tu faire si je te vire? Tu n'as pas d'argent, pas d'endroit où vivre, et tu es encore à l'université. Bella, j'essaie de t'aider là. Tu ne peux pas avoir ce bébé."

Je secouai juste la tête et sortis de la chambre sans le regarder. Je pouvais sentir les larmes dans mes yeux, mais je m'en foutais.

"Où vas-tu?"

Je mis mes chaussures. "Rester avec Alice pour la nuit."

"Vas-tu le lui dire?"

"Non, je ne vais le dire à personne." Je m'essuyai le visage. "Juste pour que tu le saches, tu me fais me sentir incroyablement horrible pour quelque chose qui devrait être bon. Je sais que tu es effrayé parce que je le suis aussi, mais... simplement penses-y, Edward. Je ne laisse pas tomber ça. Je ferai ça que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il ne dit rien alors que je m'éloignais de la porte et l'entendit se fermer derrière moi. Tout le long du chemin jusqu'à l'étage d'Alice et Jasper, je pleurai si fort que mes yeux me faisaient mal. J'étais épuisée et tout ce que je voulais c'était m'effondrer. Je réussis à peine à longer le couloir et arrivée à leur porte. Je frappai et attendis.

"Oh, salut, Bella," répondit Jasper en pantalon de survêtement et rien d'autre, passant une serviette dans ses cheveux. Il remarqua mes larmes. "Qu'est-il arrivé?"

Je calmai mes sanglots afin de pouvoir parler. "Puis-je rester chez toi cette nuit?"

"Bien sûr." Il s'éloigna de la porte. "Est-ce que ça va? Est-ce qu'Edward est blessé? Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Rien, nous avons juste eu une dispute." Je secouai la tête. "Ce n'est rien."

"Je vais chercher Alice." Il me guida dans son séjour et je m'assis dans le confortable canapé. Je n'eus pas la chance de parler à Alice car je m'endormis quelques secondes plus tard.

Mes rêves cette nuit-là furent remplis de choses qui avaient commencé à devenir impossibles.

Je vis de brefs moments d'une vie que je n'aurai jamais : Edward et moi devant l'autel; Edward et moi se promenant dans le parc avec un garçon aux cheveux bronze et aux yeux vert; Edward et moi avec une petite fille, qui était trop belle pour la décrire. Aucun d'eux ne serait dans mon futur proche. La façon dont je le voyais, je pouvais soit avoir l'un soit l'autre – Edward ou mon bébé.

Comment étais-je censée choisir? Qu'étais-je censée faire? Comme pouvais-je prendre cette décision? Je ne devrais pas avoir à prendre cette décision. Je me débattais avec beaucoup trop de choses-là maintenant et rien n'avait de sens. Comment Edward pouvait-il ne pas vouloir de son propre enfant? Je savais qu'il était terrifié, comme je l'étais. Peut-être que j'étais un peu hypocrite puisque j'avais pensé à mes options une fraction de seconde, mais ce n'était pas depuis longtemps. Edward s'obstinait pour cet avortement assez fermement. Il avait suggéré l'adoption mais il avait raison. Si je portais ce bébé pendant neuf mois, j'y serais bien trop attachée pour tout abandonner. J'y étais déjà attaché là. Je ne serais jamais capable d'abandonner mon enfant – maintenant ou dans neuf mois.

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais encore plus fatiguée que je l'étais avant.

Je me retournai et me sentis dans un lit inconnu avec des couvertures jusqu'au menton. Je regardai autour et vis que j'étais dans l'une des chambres d'amis de Jasper. Elle était à peine finie, en gris et noir; des couleurs apaisantes. Le lit était incroyablement moelleux et je ne voulais ne jamais en sortir.

"Jasper, ne la réveille pas." J'entendis la voix d'Alice chuchoter de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Pourquoi? Elle a dormi pratiquement toute la journée."

"Tu l'as vue quand elle est venue hier soir. Elle avait une mine épouvantable. Elle doit être encore malade; c'est ce que Rose a dit. As-tu parlé à Edward ?"

"Ouais, tout ce qu'il a dit c'est qu'ils avaient eu une grosse dispute, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire de quoi il s'agissait."

"Peut-être qu'ils ont rompu?"

"Non, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas rompre avec elle; je le lui ai demandé."

"Eh bien alors que diable est-il arrivé?"

"Pouvons-nous entrer maintenant?"

"En silence." J'entendis la porte grincer en s'ouvrant et des pas dans la chambre.

"Bella, es-tu réveillée?" Demanda Jasper.

"Ouais." Ma voix était pâteuse et granuleuse. Je me retournai et lui souris.

"Nous étions tellement inquiets pour toi." Alice vint doucement vers le lit. "Es-tu malade?"

"Je pense que j'ai la grippe," mentis-je. Je n'étais pas encore prête pour le dire à qui que ce soit pour le moment.

"Oh, non. Je ne peux pas tomber malade." Jasper s'éloigna rapidement. "Pourquoi es-tu venue ici?"

"Je n'essaie pas de te contaminer," ris-je, tentant avec difficulté de m'assoir dans le lit.

"Tu as vraiment une mine affreuse," observa Alice.

"Eh bien, merci."

"Je ne voulais pas le dire méchamment: je suis juste inquiète. Est-ce qu'Edward t'a virée?"

"Bien sûr que non," Jasper défendit son frère. "Il n'a pas fait ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, je suis partie. Nous avions besoin de nous calmer après... notre dispute."

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" Alice semblait si torturée pour moi.

"Rien. Je ne veux pas parler de ça là tout de suite. L'as-tu vu aujourd'hui?" Demandai-je à Jasper.

"Ouais, il a une mine affreuse lui aussi. Il a dit qu'il voulait te parler."

"Vraiment?"

"Vous deux vous devez avoir à faire face à quelque chose de sérieux."

"On peut dire ça." Je repoussai les couvertures, ayant tout à coup très chaud, et descendis du lit. "Merci pour m'avoir autorisée à rester ici hier soir."

"De rien. Es-tu sure de vouloir y retourner si vite? Peut-être devrions-nous parler," suggéra Alice et elle me suivit dans le couloir.

"Non, je veux juste voir Edward. Ça va aller," lui assurai-je. "Désolée de m'être effondrée."

"C'est bon, remets-toi bien." Jasper se pencha comme s'il allait me faire la bise, mais ensuite il se recula. "Euh, ça ne fait rien. Je ne peux pas tomber malade en ce moment."

"Très bien. Je vous verrai plus tard." Je quittai leur appartement et attendis l'ascenseur.

Pendant l'ascension, j'eus un léger sentiment d'espoir. Je savais que je ne n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à ce qu'Edward se réjouisse d'avoir un enfant, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait été si inconsidéré. Sauter directement à l'avortement sans vraiment discuter des choses était effrayant. Je n'envisagerai pas cette option, et il ne pouvait pas me dire ce que je devais faire. Je priais simplement pour pouvoir lui inculquer un peu de bon sens.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre alors que je me tenais devant sa porte et frappais. Cela prit quelques secondes mais il l'ouvrit et me laissa entrer. Edward avait une mine – comme Jasper l'avait dit – affreuse. Il y avait de profonds cernes sous les yeux et son visage affichait une grande fatigue qui me disait qu'il était resté debout toute la nuit.

"Salut," dis-je mal à l'aise et regardant mes pieds.

"Salut," répondit-il. "Je suppose que nous avons besoin de parler."

"Ouais."

Il me conduisit à la cuisine et je m'assis sur un tabouret.

"Je voudrais t'offrir un café, mais les livres disent que tu n'es pas autorisée à en prendre." Il brandit un exemplaire de "A quoi s'attendre quand vous attendez un enfant".

"Tu as acheté ça?"

Edward hocha la tête. "Ouais."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je voulais comprendre ce qui arrivait putain."

"Je sais que tu as peur, et je suis désolée..."

"Non, Bella, je suis terrifié et pas que pour moi. Quel genre de père pourrais-je faire? Je ne devrais pas élever un enfant, et je ne pense pas que tu vois ça correctement. Tu sembles penser que cela sera une bonne chose, mais si tu mets un enfant au monde, nous ferons tous les deux tout foirer."

"Nous aurons de l'aide. Nous ne savons pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant, mais nous avons tes parents et d'autres gens. Nous apprendrons."

"Nous apprendrons," répéta-t-il. "Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Je ne peux pas voir ce qui est positif. Je sais que j'ai été rude hier soir... mais c'est la seule option que je vois."

"Tu voudrais tuer ta propre chair et ton sang?"

"Je ne veux pas ce bébé. Je te veux seulement toi." Ses yeux étaient tellement tristes. Ça me fendait le cœur mais je m'intimai à rester forte.

"Nous sommes un lot maintenant, Edward. Je vais avoir ton bébé." Je sautai du tabouret et pris ses mains dans les miennes. "Nous allons avoir un bébé."

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire."

"N'est-ce pas ce qui est supposé se produire? N'es-tu pas censé avoir une grande famille et beaucoup d'enfants pour transmettre ton héritage ou je ne sais quoi?"

"Bella, tu as dix-huit ans. Même si je voulais ce genre de trucs, j'attendrais jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt et que tu sois plus âgée. Je ne peux... Je ne peux pas faire ça là maintenant."

J'étais complètement découragée. "Il n'y a pas moyen de te faire changer d'avis?"

"Tu n'en changeras pas?"

Je secouai la tête. "Je garde ce bébé."

Il hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. "Que vais-je faire?"

"Tu pourrais... l'accepter. Je ne veux pas t'acculer, mais je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes. Ceci est simplement un obstacle."

Edward laissa tomber mes mains et fit courir les siennes dans ses cheveux. "Je suis désolé, mais là tout de suite, mon cerveau ne peut juste pas se faire à l'idée d'avoir un enfant."

Je me haussai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai; il ne s'écarta pas. "Je vais aller faire un tour et te laisser plus de temps pour réfléchir. Je sais que j'ai juste laissé tomber ça sur toi, mais ce qui se passe. J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, Edward"

Il ne dit rien, et je l'embrassai à nouveau.

Je montai à l'étage me changer et me laver les dents. Étonnamment, je n'avais pas faim ce matin. Tout ce que je voulais faire c'était aller prendre l'air. J'avais l'impression que c'était la seule façon pour moi de pouvoir réfléchir.

Alors que j'étais dans la salle de bain, je jetai un regard à mon ventre. Rien n'avait changé et j'étais encore plate comme une planche mais je pouvais presque sentir le bébé grandir à l'intérieur de moi; c'était une partie de moi. Comment Edward ne pouvait-il _pas_ vouloir de cela? Était-ce un truc de mecs? Je supposais qu'il avait juste besoin de plus de temps, et je voulais lui donner tout celui dont il avait besoin.

Je revins à la cuisine et trouvai Edward en train de lire le livre, la tête penchée et les sourcils froncés en pleine réflexion.

"Ne va pas trop loin," dit-il sans me regarder.

"Pense à tout ce que j'ai dit." Je commençai à sortir de la cuisine. "Et pourrais-tu demander à Benny de rester ici? J'ai besoin d'être seule."

"Je ne peux pas..."

"S'il te plait, Edward. Je ne veux pas sentir son souffle dans mon cou."

Il ne répliqua pas, mais je vis qu'il me donnait son approbation.

Je quittai l'appartement et tapai du pied dans l'ascenseur alors qu'il descendait. Plus j'étais dans cet immeuble, plus j'avais l'impression de suffoquer. J'avais besoin de sortir et de marcher, ou j'allais devenir folle. Ça faisait beaucoup de choses à gérer en tellement peu de temps et ma tête était sur le point d'exploser. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent au ding et je trainai des pieds dans le hall avant de prendre ma première bouffée d'air frais depuis ce qui me semblait des années.

Je marchai lentement, pensive simplement, pendant ce qui avait dû être une heure. J'allai au parc et fis en sorte de faire une pause sur deux ou trois bancs afin de pouvoir voir les gosses avec leurs parents courir dans tous les sens. Je voulais savoir comment ils s'occupaient des enfants. Allais-je être une bonne mère? Jusqu'alors, les choses n'allaient pas très bien, mais je devais croire qu'elles iraient mieux.

Tandis que j'étais assise et observais, je sentis le banc s'affaisser alors que quelqu'un s'installait à la place à côté de moi.

"Bonjour, Bella," dit une voix profonde.

Je fus très surprise quand je tournai la tête et vis Jacob Black assis là. Il jouait nonchalamment avec sa cravate et portait des lunettes de soleil alors je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux.

"Que diable faites-vous ici?" Je m'éloignai précipitamment de lui. S'il avait une raison d'être là, elle n'était pas bonne.

"Je suis ici pour apporter de mauvaises nouvelles, malheureusement, mais nous y reviendrons plus tard. Comment allez-vous?"

Je commençai à me lever du banc, mais la main de Jacob m'y repoussa brutalement. Il ne me lâcha pas lorsque je fus assise à nouveau.

"Que voulez-vous?" Crachai-je. "Je dois rentrer à la maison."

"Je suis désolé mais ça ne sera pas le cas aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne pas simplement s'assoir et parler. J'essaie d'être sympa pour changer."

"Je ne veux pas vous parler. Laissez-moi partir." J'essayai de me défaire de sa prise mais il ne voulait pas me libérer.

"Ou étiez-vous hier soir?" demanda-t-il.

"A la maison."

"Où était Edward?"

"Avec moi. Laissez-moi partir."

"Était-il là toute la journée et toute la nuit?"

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait pendant la journée, mais il était avec moi la nuit dernière. Qu'est-ce que diable ça peut vous faire?"

"Ce n'est pas bien de mentir à un officier de police, Bella. Je suis sûr que votre père vous l'a enseigné."

"Que diable voulez-vous?" Je luttai et il commençait vraiment à me faire mal avec son emprise.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir à faire ça, Bella. Je pensais vraiment que vous seriez plus coopérative. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation." Il me tordit douloureusement le poignet derrière le dos et je sentis le métal froid contre ma peau.

"Je suis quoi?" J'avais envie de vomir. Ça se passa si vite que je ne pus même pas comprendre.

"Isabella Swan, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour entrave à la justice et racket. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit de parler à un avocat. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous payer un avocat, il vous en sera désigné un. Comprenez-vous ces droits tels qu'ils vous ont été lus?"

"Je ne comprends même pas de quoi vous parlez : racket?"

"Entre autres choses." Jacob commença à marcher et me tira derrière lui vers la rue où une voiture attendait. "Nous avons une très longue liste de merveilleuses charges."

"Vous faites juste ça pour avoir Edward."

"Faire tomber la fille pour faire tomber l'homme." Jacob me fit baisser la tête pour entrer dans la voiture et un autre policier était sur le siège avant, "C'est la fin d'Isabella Swan et je suis désolé."

"Je suis Embry Quill. Nous allons beaucoup nous voir."

Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou ce qui se passait. J'étais morte de peur et terrifiée. Je voulais parler à quelqu'un qui savait ce que diable il se passait. Comment ma vie devenait-elle si pleine de drames? C'était une chose après l'autre, et ceci était juste la cerise sur le gâteau.

_Comment ma vie pouvait-elle devenir plus foireuse?_

Jacob Black monta dans le siège du conducteur avec un sourire diabolique. "Bella, je voudrais vous mettre à l'aise car c'est le dernier extérieur que vous allez voir avant longtemps"

~ TWBB ~

_Ça refroidit un peu un chapitre comme celui-ci..._

_A Bientôt LyraParleOr_


	3. Chapitre 44 - Fin

Remerciements chaleureux pour tous vos messages et à celles qui relaient cette publication pour que toutes celles qui suivaient la traduction de Lilouand de cette merveilleuse fic de JohnnyBoy7, connaissent l'aboutissement du fabuleux travail de Lilou.

Merci aussi à mes complices SBRocket et PtiteWam.

La traduction de Lilouand : s/6267403/1/Il-va-y-avoir-du-sang

La fic originale appartient à JohnnyBoy7 : s/6116028/1/There-Will-Be-Blood

The End

_Fin_

EDWARD POV

"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof."-Richard Bach

All things Twilight Related belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

_Il serait surprenant si vous n'étiez pas fatiguée. D'une certaine façon, enceinte, votre corps travaille plus quand vous êtes au repos que non enceinte quand vous faites de l'alpinisme; vous ne pouvez pas voir ses efforts. Pour commencer, il fabrique l'espace vital de votre bébé: le placenta, qui ne sera pas achevé avant la fin du premier trimestre. Ensuite, il s'adapte aux nombreuses autres demandes physiques et émotionnelles de la grossesse, qui sont considérables. Une fois que votre corps s'est adapté et que le placenta..._

J'avais dû arrêter de lire après cela.

J'écrasai mes paumes sur mes yeux et les frottai sur mon visage. Mon cœur battait toujours un peu plus vite que d'habitude, et ma tête martelait. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je voulais faire une sieste.

Cela se pouvait-il vraiment? Comment cela avait-il pu arriver?

Je pris une longue gorgée d'eau et essayai de calmer mes nerfs en feu. J'étais en pétard; j'étais confus. Je n'en étais pas sûr mais j'étais terrifié aussi et je n'avais jamais de ma vie ressenti cette émotion.

Bella venait juste de partir pour sa promenade, et je lui étais reconnaissant pour cela parce que je ne pouvais pas respirer quand elle était là en ce moment. Il m'était même difficile de penser à ça en étant dans la même pièce qu'elle. Ne voyait-elle vraiment pas à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée? Elle était enceinte! Putain de merde, elle était enceinte! Elle était enceinte!

J'avais dû le dire au moins dix fois avant de même piger l'éventualité de cette déclaration. Un enfant avec mes yeux ou mes cheveux ou mon nez… Ça me rendait malade rien que d'y penser. Comme elle l'avait requis, j'avais appelé Benny et lui avais demandé de rester en arrière. Elle avait besoin de passer du temps seule tout comme moi.

Il y avait tellement de choses qui n'allaient pas avec ça et je ne pensais pas juste à moi.

Bella avait dix-huit ans, putain. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle pour ce genre de merde. Dans dix ans, quand elle aurait mûri et serait avec un homme quelconque qui voudrait des enfants, alors elle pourrait reconsidérer les choses. Mais cela entraînait une nouvelle série de problèmes. Je ne voulais pas d'elle avec un autre homme maintenant, et je ne voulais pas d'elle avec un autre homme dans dix ans. Bella était mienne et je comptais que ça reste comme ça. Sans parler de mariage ou du fait que je ferais un horrible mari; certaines personnes sortent juste ensemble pour toujours, non?

Hier soir, j'étais tellement impatient de revenir à la maison car j'avais fait le nécessaire pour la menace. Avec Felix et Demetri éliminés, un poids avait été levé de mes épaules, et j'avais l'impression d'enfin respirer. Bella était un peu plus en sécurité maintenant. Je n'avais pas à regarder par-dessus l'épaule toutes les cinq minutes que l'un des fils Volturi surgisse et la tue. Bien sûr, le danger n'aurait jamais véritablement disparu mais je n'avais plus ces stupides moustiques qui zonzonnaient à mes oreilles.

Mon évidente bonne humeur s'écroula quand Bella me révéla son petit secret.

Ma première réaction fut de ne pas la croire. J'avais connu ça auparavant, et en ces occasions, les filles mentaient parce qu'elles voulaient me piéger. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de vrai dans ces cas-là et j'avais vraiment espéré que Bella était en train de prendre le même chemin. Mais ensuite le côté logique de mon cerveau était intervenu. Bella et moi étions déjà ensemble. Elle me menait par le bout du nez. Quel besoin aurait-elle d'inventer un mensonge pareil? Elle n'avait pas besoin de me mentir.

Donc, Bella était enceinte. C'était la seule conclusion à laquelle je pouvais arriver. Qu'était-il arrivé à la science moderne? Je savais que la contraception n'était pas à toute épreuve, mais c'était absurde. Pourquoi maintenant? C'était le pire moment possible pour que ça me tombe dessus. J'étais sur le point de prendre le contrôle d'un important syndicat du crime et encore en rémission d'une putain de crise cardiaque. Ma vie n'était vraiment pas propice pour un enfant, même si j'en aurais voulu un.

Je n'avais jamais pu voir quelqu'un comme moi élever un enfant. Je serais horrible; les choses n'allaient pas être plus faciles quand je serai plus âgé. Je savais que c'était mon lot dans la vie d'avoir des enfants, mais j'avais espéré pouvoir contourner ce problème. J'étais sûr qu'Emmett, Alec et Jasper pouvaient fournir plus qu'assez de gosses pour faire perdurer le nom des Cullen. Pourquoi avais-je besoin de prendre part à ça?

Quand Bella me l'avait dit, j'avais explosé. Je ne savais pas comment j'étais supposé réagir autrement. Mon cerveau allait devenir fou avec des questions que je voulais juste cracher et exiger des réponses. J'avais l'impression d'avoir besoin de frapper quelque chose alors c'est pour cela que je m'étais levé de table. J'aurais dû prendre deux ou trois inspirations et approfondir, mais je n'avais pas de mots. Quand Bella m'avait poussé à dire quelque chose, j'avais explosé avec toutes mes pensées.

J'avais honte de ma première réaction à la nouvelle, mais j'avais toujours su que "se débarrasser" du bébé était la voie que j'aurais choisie. Avortement ou adoption, je m'en foutais du moment que je n'avais pas à m'encombrer d'un putain de bébé. Traitez-moi de lâche, mais c'était ma position, et je m'y tenais. Je ne faisais pas cela juste pour Bella et moi, mais pour ce gosse aussi. Comment cela pourrait-il s'avérer bien? Il n'y avait rien de positif dans cette situation et j'avais juste besoin de convaincre Bella de ça.

Je ne savais pas à combien elle en était –nous n'avions jamais été jusque-là – mais je pensais que l'avortement restait encore une option. Elle pourrait faire passer ça en quelques minutes. Ça m'irait très bien. Nous n'en avions même pas parlé à qui que ce soit. Si Bella n'était pas d'accord avec ça, alors il y avait aussi l'adoption. Ce serait un parcours plus ardu, mais cela nous libèrerait toujours d'un enfant. C'était le but principal. Les gens sauraient évidemment que Bella était enceinte si nous allions dans cette voie, cependant, cela serait peut-être la meilleure option si elle ne voulait pas aller dans une clinique. Tout le monde me détesterait mais c'était la seule possibilité viable. N'importe laquelle m'allait très bien.

Malheureusement, Bella ne voyait pas les choses à ma façon. Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait faire apparaître quoi que ce soit de positif à ce sujet mais il semblait que j'étais le seul dans cette relation avec les idées claires. Ce bébé allait ruiner la vie de Bella. Elle allait devoir laisser tomber l'université, interrompre ses études et n'y retournerait probablement jamais. Je ne voulais pas ça pour elle. J'avais déjà tellement pris à Bella sans rien offrir en retour et maintenant ça? J'avais détruit toute sa vie. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir ce bébé.

Je gémis et cognai ma tête contre le comptoir. "Idiot, idiot, idiot…"

On frappa à la porte et je ne bougeai même pas de ma place. Je me fichais d'aller ouvrir. Bella avait une clé alors qui que ce soit d'autre pouvait aller se faire voir. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à m'occuper de stupidités aujourd'hui.

"Salut, Edward," la voix d'Emmett retentit, "nous sommes là et nous avons faim. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'être goinfré de pizza ou je te casse un bras."

"Je dois me rappeler de récupérer cette clé," dis-je pour moi-même et je mis le livre sur la grossesse dans un tiroir pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. J'allais laisser à Bella le soin de le dire aux gens. Ça ne me dérangeait pas à partir du moment où dans neuf mois je ne berçais pas un bébé pour l'endormir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Emmett partit vers mon réfrigérateur en quête de nourriture. Alec était avec lui et il s'assit sur un tabouret, mangeant une énorme barre de chocolat.

"N'as-tu pas ta propre maison? Je suis fatigué de t'avoir ici," grognai-je.

"Tu ne te seras jamais débarrassé de moi." Rit-il. "En outre, Rose n'a pas été faire les courses cette semaine. Je suis affamé et je sais que Bella garde cet endroit toujours garni."

"Ouais," soupirai-je.

"Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de sodas au gingembre?" Il déplaça des trucs. "Je n'arrive même pas à trouver de nourriture. C'est absurde. Il doit y avoir dix bouteilles là-dedans."

"Ça facilite l'estomac de Bella. Elle est toujours malade," mentis-je.

"Peut-être qu'elle devrait aller voir un médecin," suggéra Alec. "Ce n'est pas sain pour elle d'être malade aussi longtemps. Est-ce qu'elle va bien?"

"Elle va bien." Je fermai la porte du réfrigérateur. "Que puis-je pour vous deux?"

"Nous nous ennuyons," Emmett fit la moue. "Allons tirer sur quelque chose. On pourrait aller jouer à l'arrow roulette."

*J_eu qui consiste à se tenir dans un cercle et lancer une fléchette en l'air. Le gagnant est celui qui reste le plus longtemps dans le cercle au risque de se prendre la fléchette._

"Autant j'aimerais, mais je suis occupé et tu as besoin d'employer ton temps de manière plus saine. Je suis sûr que tu as du travail à faire."

"Je m'en fiche. Je suis en vacances."

"On vient à peine de revenir de vacances et comme je te l'ai dit, je suis occupé."

"Avec quoi?" demanda Alec.

"Des choses qui ne vous concernent pas. Partez," ordonnai-je et je croisai les bras.

"Non, je ne pense pas, non." Emmett s'assit à côté d'Alec. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Bella hier soir?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" J'expirai, devenant très agacé par mes frères.

"Jasper a dit que vous aviez eu une énorme dispute et qu'elle a dû rester chez lui et Alice. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"Rien ne peut rester privé dans cette famille?" Je fis courir une main dans mes cheveux. Il ne mentionna pas le bébé alors je présumais que Bella n'avait rien dit ni à Jasper ni à Alice. J'en aurais entendu parler à cette heure.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Alec était inquiet. Je pouvais le dire au son de sa voix. Sa curiosité innocente et son chic pour sentir les problèmes commençaient à devenir hautement dangereux pour moi dans cette situation.

"Rien, laisse tomber."

"Tu as fait quelque chose à Bella, n'est-ce pas?" Emmett plissa les yeux en me fixant. "Tu l'as fait pleurer?"

"Oui," admis-je, "nous avons juste eu une dispute."

"A propos de quoi?"

"Je ne m'en souviens pas." Je haussai les épaules.

"Tu mens," m'accusa Emmett.

"Et alors? Personne ne t'a demandé d'intervenir dans mes affaires."

"Ce sont aussi les affaires de Bella," contesta Alec. "Nous avons le droit de savoir."

"Stupides frères italiens commères..." Grommelai-je dans ma barbe et je remplis un verre d'eau. Il était temps de prendre mes médicaments et aujourd'hui, j'en avais besoin plus que jamais.

"Tu prends encore ces merdes?" Demanda Emmett.

"Oui, et je n'ai pas besoin de ta grande gueule là maintenant. Va-t'en tout simplement." J'avalai deux ou trois pilules et bus l'eau.

"Tu es de super mauvais poil aujourd'hui," dit Alec.

"Ce doit être ses règles."

"Tous les deux vous devez partir." J'attrapai sans ménagement Alec par le col de sa chemise et entrepris de le pousser dans le couloir.

"Tu sais, nous pouvons te donner des conseils fraternels, il suffit de demander." Emmett nous suivait.

"J'ai déjà eu droit au discours du grand frère de la part de Jasper hier soir."

"Il est idiot. Tu dois t'adresser à moi pour les problèmes de petite amie."

"Ça me fait me sentir beaucoup mieux." Je levai les yeux au ciel.

"Vas-tu rompre avec elle? Tu sais que M'man te tuerait si tu le faisais." Alec me repoussa.

"Non, je ne vais pas rompre avec elle. Nous avons juste... des problèmes."

"Jasper a dit qu'elle pleurait comme une perdue hier soir. Lui as-tu fait mal?"

"Bien sûr que non et je vous serais reconnaissant si vous arrêtiez d'obtenir vos informations de Jasper. Vous êtes de vieilles pies tous les trois. Gardez vos nez dans vos propres affaires."

"Très bien, nous allons descendre et nous amuser sans toi." Emmett sortit de mon appartement. "Allez, petit."

"Bye, Edward." Alec me fit signe de la main et trottina derrière lui.

Je claquai la porte et me trainai vers la cuisine. Je ne voulais pas revenir à la lecture de ce stupide livre à nouveau parce que je pouvais à peine comprendre ce que diable il disait. Il y avait tellement de mots qui m'étaient étrangers et je devenais plus stressé à chaque page que je tournais. Comment diable était-on censé élever un bébé? Il n'y avait pas moyen putain que ça puisse marcher. Je devais juste convaincre Bella que notre seule option était de traiter ça autrement.

Je n'étais pas totalement un monstre. Quelque part au fond de mon esprit, je réalisais que j'avais créé quelque chose. Une partie de moi grandissait à l'intérieur de Bella, et j'étais sûr que des gens mourrait pour être à ma place; seulement pas moi. Devrais-je vouloir un enfant? Comme avec la plupart des choses normales, mon esprit n'était pas connecté de cette façon. Je voyais seulement ça comme un inconvénient.

Outre les horreurs théoriques pour moi élevant un enfant, il y avait aussi la possibilité très réelle que je puisse vraiment mourir si j'avais à prendre soin de quelque chose qui vomissait et faisait caca et pipi excessivement la première année de sa vie.

Je frémis rien qu'à l'idée d'être où que ce soit près d'un bébé. Comment diable les gens s'occupent-ils de ces choses?

Je poussai un profond soupir, revenant dans la cuisine pour reprendre ma lecture. J'essayais de comprendre ce que ce truc d'enfant avait de si attrayant pour tout le monde. Mes intentions n'avaient toujours pas changé mais je serais peut-être en mesure d'être plus en accord avec Bella si je savais pourquoi elle était prête à tout sacrifier pour ce bébé.

Je ne voulais plus jamais être séparé d'elle à nouveau, parce que cela ne m'avait seulement fait faire des choses stupides. Je ne voulais pas perdre Bella, mais me laisserait-elle choisir? Je pensais que oui et je ne voulais même pas penser à cela là tout de suite. Mon but principal était juste de lui faire entendre raison.

Avant je que puisse ouvrir ce foutu livre de grossesse, il y eut d'autres coups à la porte.

"Edward, ouvre. Je dois te parler." Entendis-je la voix de mon père m'ordonner avec frénésie.

"Que veux-tu?" Criai-je, ne bougeant pas du comptoir.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. Ouvre cette putain de porte!"

Je levai les yeux au ciel et parcourus le couloir. Il passa devant moi quand j'ouvris la porte et je pouvais dire qu'il était inquiet à propos de quelque chose. Carlisle montrait rarement des signes d'agitation ou de stress, alors c'était un peu déconcertant.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demandai-je.

"Assieds-toi." Il alla vers mon placard à alcool qui venait d'être regarni et il en sortit une grande bouteille de scotch.

"Dois-je être inquiet?" Je m'assis dans le canapé.

"Je suis sur le point de te dire quelque chose, mais je veux que tu prennes de profondes respirations et que tu réfléchisses avant d'agir."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Dis-je septique, "je n'aime pas la façon dont tu parles."

Il descendit son verre et commença à s'en servir un autre. "Bella a été arrêtée."

Il me fallut un instant pour digérer ses paroles. "Je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir compris. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

"Bella vient d'être arrêtée."

"Non... Quoi? C'est impossible. Je l'ai vue il y a juste une heure environ. Elle est sortie... pour se promener. Je pense que tu as mal compris."

"Edward, écoute-moi, c'est sérieux. Je viens d'avoir un appel du commissaire: ils la détiennent au centre-ville."

Je clignai des yeux deux ou trois fois, essayant de comprendre de quoi diable il parlait. "Elle a été arrêtée?"

"Je n'aime pas me répéter et je l'ai déjà fait deux fois." Carlisle soupira. "Je travaille dessus."

"Quelles sont les charges putain?" Je bondis du canapé, mes jambes voulant courir hors de la pièce.

"Tout un tas de merdes monté de toutes pièces. Ils essaient d'obtenir d'elle qu'elle parle de ton récent voyage dans le Maine."

"Qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec elle?" Je réalisai que je criais à ce stade, mais je m'en foutais.

"Racket, hébergement d'un suspect, blanchiment d'argent, trafic de drogue: c'est un gâchis, Edward et ils ne viennent que de commencer. Ils ont même essayé de l'accuser de complicité de meurtre puisqu'ils pensent qu'elle sait quelque chose à propos du Maine."

"Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça." Je bouillais.

"Bien sûr et la plupart des accusations ne vont rien valoir mais elle est dans une très mauvaise posture en ce moment."

"Pourquoi? Sors-là simplement de là."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça. Le commissaire me mène en bateau et il commence à poser des questions."

"Fais-la sortir!"

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Edward. Tu ne peux pas simplement ignorer tout le système juridique. Bella a été arrêtée et il y a effectivement quelques petites choses qui donnent à penser qu'elle a enfreint la loi, mais ils essaient de t'atteindre. Tu dois te calmer et me laisser gérer ça."

"Je ne la laisserai pas tomber pour mes fautes. Elle n'a rien fait de mal," contestai-je, mon cœur commençant à tambouriner dans ma poitrine.

"Elle sera détenue et j'ai Jenks qui travaille sur l'affaire, mais… c'est une situation délicate."

"Pourquoi? Ça me semble simple. Bella est innocente alors elle va sortir. Comment ne vois-tu pas ça?"

"Edward, ils ne la laisseront pas sortir sans t'avoir eu d'abord. Bella est juste un avantage et ils essaient de nous faire peur."

"Donc tu ne vas rien faire?"

"Je fais tout ce que je peux. Tu dois laisser ça s'arranger."

"Es-tu foutrement sérieux? Est-ce cela que tu as à me dire?"

"Edward, ça va devenir très sale parce que Jacob ne lâchera pas Bella. Il va s'en servir contre nous."

"Ils n'ont rien sur elle." Je tirais si fort sur mes cheveux que cela me faisait mal. "Pourquoi pas Alice ou Rose?"

"Je ne sais pas," Carlisle soupira. "J'anticipe quant à tout ça, néanmoins, je ne peux pas bloquer plus longtemps et une fois que les choses sortiront à propos de ça, ils ne s'arrêteront pas. Les gens vont poser des questions et commencer à chercher des réponses."

"Ça ne devrait pas être aussi mauvais que cela paraît. Je ne comprends toujours pas les accusations. N'avons-nous pas un plan en place pour ça?"

"Ils peuvent la maintenir en prison pour une infraction à la circulation et renforcer ça jusqu'à dix ans s'il le veulent. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ils essaient de t'humilier et ça marche. Notre plan est de toujours anticiper. Nous allons étouffer cette affaire dans l'œuf avant même qu'elle démarre."

Avant même de pouvoir y penser, je sautai par-dessus le dossier du canapé et allai à la cuisine récupérer mes clés sur le comptoir. Je lançai le livre sur la grossesse à la poubelle. Je m'en inquièterai plus tard.

"Edward, où vas-tu?"

"Ramener Bella." Je claquai la porte et étais dans l'ascenseur en une seconde.

J'entendis Carlisle me hurler après alors que les portes se fermaient, mais je m'en balançais.

C'était ma plus grande peur devenue réalité. Je ne savais même pas vraiment quelle était toute la situation, mais après que les mots "Bella a été arrêtée" aient été prononcés, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de savoir. A cause de moi, elle s'était fait avoir, et je penserai au reste après que je l'aie libérée. Cela se transformait en une énorme tempête de merdes qu'aucun de nous n'avions besoin de gérer là maintenant et j'allais m'assurer que les bonnes personnes paient pour m'avoir mis en colère.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours Bella? Alice et Rosalie étaient vulnérables et des candidates parfaites pour une prise. Pas que je leur souhaite même du mal, mais Bella avait besoin d'une putain de pause. Je savais pourquoi Black faisait ça. Il voulait me faire faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi et que je creuse moi-même mon trou. Carlisle avait raison; ils pouvaient la détenir pour de fausses accusations et planter toutes les preuves qu'ils voulaient juste pour me faire enrager. Ce n'était pas un secret que j'agissais avant de penser et c'était juste le cas quand j'aurais voulu pouvoir contrôler la bête à l'intérieur de moi. Ça n'allait pas se produire.

Je me chargerai de tous les autres après que Bella soit relâchée.

Heureusement, la Saleen attendait dans le garage et j'étais plus que prêt pour lui dégourdir les jantes. Je sortis à toute vitesse du parking et fonçai dans les rues, ne m'embarrassant pas de regarder les feux ou les stops. Je ne savais pas ce que je prévoyais de faire quand je serais là-bas, mais je trouverai plus tard.

Au moment où j'arrivais au poste du centre-ville, mon sang faisait rage dans mon corps et j'essayais de me convaincre que je n'avais pas besoin d'exploser. A bon escient cependant, j'avais apporté mon Eagle. Je ne jouais plus. Je bondis hors de la voiture et commençai à courir.

"Edward, où vas-tu?" La Mercedes d'Emmett s'arrêta en faisant crisser les pneus devant moi, me bloquant en fait le passage.

"A quoi ça ressemble?" J'essayai de contourner la voiture par l'avant mais il accéléra et me bloqua à nouveau.

"Tu ne peux entrer là-dedans. Papa m'a dit ce qui était arrivé."

"Ôte-toi de mon chemin." Je fermai les yeux pour me calmer. La dernière chose que je devais faire était de tirer sur mon frère dans le parking du commissariat.

"Edward, laisse-les gérer ça."

"Elle n'a rien fait de mal!" lui hurlai-je.

"Je sais ça, mais tu ne peux pas juste débarquer là-dedans et t'attendre à ce que les choses soient résolues."

"Tu peux dire ça parce que Rosalie ne se trouve pas dans une putain de cellule de prison."

"Je sais que tu es en colère mais on va la faire sortir. Ils ne seront pas en mesure de lui faire du mal." Emmett sortit de la voiture, laissant le moteur tourner. "Calme-toi avant de te provoquer une attaque."

Je respirai profondément, serrant mon arme dans ma main. "Ils l'ont arrêtée. C'était de ma faute…"

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Edward. Monte dans la voiture et je vais te reconduire à la maison."

"Je ne peux pas la laisser là-dedans."

Je le repoussai et sautai sur le capot de sa voiture, glissant au sol et m'élançant sur le trottoir. Je montai les escaliers trois par trois et juste quand j'atteignais la porte, je sentis des bras s'enrouler autour de mon torse par derrière.

J'avais du mal à me libérer. "Dégage bordel."

"Je ne peux pas te laisser avoir plus de problèmes." Emmett était trop fort alors je me débattais en vain mais essayais toujours de me libérer.

"Lâche-moi!" Je lançai ma tête en arrière et entendis un craquement comme si je lui avais cassé le nez, mais Emmett ne relâchait toujours pas son emprise. Il me porta jusqu'à la voiture et de la façon dont mes mains étaient tenues, je ne pouvais pas les bouger ni utiliser mon Eagle.

"J'ai eu l'ordre de te ramener à la maison." Il lui fallut un bon moment pour me mettre dans la voiture mais il m'avait finalement poussé par la porte et pris mon arme.

Il roula vite loin du poste de police et bien que je proteste, il ne voulait pas écouter mes arguments.

"Laisse-moi gérer mes affaires." Je me demandais si je devais ou pas le tuer maintenant et prendre la contrôle de la voiture

"Laisse Papa s'occuper de ça. Il sait ce qu'il fait mais tu dois te faire oublier. Sais-tu qu'Aro a lancé un contrat sur toi ce matin? Il réclame foutrement notre sang, mec."

"Laisse-le essayer. Je l'attends."

"Tu dois juste la fermer et faire une pause pendant deux ou trois jours. Tu ne peux pas renverser tout le monde et espérer t'en sortir sans conséquences. Tu sais que je suis avec toi mais calme-toi."

"Elle est en prison putain. Est-ce que personne ne comprend ça?" Je tirai sur mes cheveux.

"Bella ne va pas avoir d'ennuis et tu le sais. Black veux juste te faire sortir de ta planque."

"Pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas juste pris à moi?"

"Parce qu'il a besoin de te rendre fou de rage. Nous devons te garder en sécurité, avant toute chose."

"Je ne peux pas croire que nous allons juste la laisser en prison!"

"Papa s'en occupe," hurla Emmett. "Boucle-la. Je ne veux que tu te fasses enfermer toi aussi. Ensuite ça ne nous mènera nulle part."

Je fis la gueule dans mon siège, essayant de contrôler mon cœur car il était sur le point d'exploser dans ma poitrine.

Il n'était pas important dans quelle "condition" était Bella, je devais faire passer mes opinons sur notre bébé et juste la faire sortir de prison. Je suffoquai presque en pensant à ce que je venais de dire : _notre_ bébé.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Je devais constamment me rappeler que mon père avait promis de s'en occuper. Si je n'avais pas eu cette promesse, j'aurais fait faire demi-tour à cette voiture et serais retourné directement dans les locaux de la police. Bella était ma principale priorité là maintenant. Pas le bébé, pas moi, et pas ce putain de Jacob Black – seulement Bella.

Au moment où nous arrivâmes à la maison de mes parents, j'étais encore furax, mais essayant de me calmer pour que je puisse en toute logique avoir quelques réponses.

Je sautai de la voiture et me précipitai à l'intérieur.

"Edward, calme-toi ou tu vas te provoquer une autre crise cardiaque." Esmé m'étreignit. "Carlisle va la faire sortir."

"Où est-il?" Je la repoussai.

"Dans son bureau." Sa voix était faible et je pouvais dire que nous étions dans une situation pire que les gens me le disaient.

Je bondis dans les escaliers et enfonçai la porte du bureau de Carlisle. Il était au téléphone et criait, le visage rouge. Nicola était dans son fauteuil roulant et regardait son petit-fils travailler.

"Comment diable es-tu monté ici?" Lui demandai-je.

"Ça importe peu; comme va Bella?"

"Je ne sais pas. Personne ne me dit rien et Emmett n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer pour la voir."

"Bien. Qui sait ce que tu aurais fait." Nicola roula vers le bureau et appuya sur le bouton de réception du téléphone, le coupant.

"Pourquoi diable?" Carlisle raccrocha vivement.

"Tu ne vas rien obtenir avec la bureaucratie normale. Que dit le commissaire?"

"Il veut savoir qui est Bella et pourquoi il y a des accusations de racket contre elle. Jacob l'a enfermée pour paris illégaux." Il s'assit dans son grand fauteuil.

"Es-tu foutrement sérieux?"

"Il a une vidéo d'elle sur les pistes il y a quelques jours et il dit qu'elle fréquente beaucoup ton casino."

"Elle n'y a été qu'une fois et elle n'a jamais payé pour quoi que ce soit aux courses," protestai-je, "L'âge légal pour le jeu n'est-il pas de dix-huit ans?"

"Les paris sur les chevaux c'est différent : vingt-et-un ans."

"C'est des conneries." Criai-je, "Elle n'a rien fait de mal."

"Ça n'a pas d'importance; en attendant qu'ils fassent une enquête nous ne pouvons pas la faire sortir. Au moins, jusqu'à sa comparution demain. Ils fixeront une caution et nous la déposerons, mais jusque-là, elle reste au central. De plus, tu es revenu hier soir après ce massacre et ils essaient de raconter qu'elle a hébergé un fugitif."

"Je suis revenu dans ma propre maison. Ils ne peuvent pas l'accuser pour ça."

"Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent s'ils le tournent de la bonne façon. Ne sous-estime pas ça, Edward. Le commissaire ne s'est jamais penché sur notre côté violent, mais ça pourrait malheureusement venir."

"Et que dire de cette merde sur le jeu? Alec est bien plus jeune qu'elle et il a parié aussi."

"Je sais, je sais. Personne ne s'en soucie, néanmoins, et maintenant j'ai des gens qui te recherchent sous le coup de la loi RICO*. Ils veulent savoir d'où vient le moindre cent de ton argent."

_*Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations En vertu de__ la loi RICO, une personne peut être accusée de racket – qui inclut la corruption, l'extorsion, les ventes de drogues illicites, les prêts usuraires, assassiner et de la prostitution – si il ou elle a commis deux des crimes fédéraux ou crimes d'État en ver__tu de la législation des États-Unis dans une période de 10 ans. La loi donne au gouvernement le pouvoir de poursuivre et emprisonner les criminels, un chef de file Mafia même si il ou elle n'a jamais personnellement commis l'un des composants de racket. C'__est parce qu'il fait partie d'une entreprise criminelle._

"Et qu'en est-il de toi?" Ma question était dure et délibérée.

"Il ne toucheront jamais ton père. Il paie tous leurs salaires et il rendrait coup pour coup, provoquant un scandale." Nicola pensait tout haut. "Bella ne peut se battre avec brio. Elle n'a rien."

"Alors que vas-tu faire?" Demandai-je à mon père. "Elle n'a rien fait. Je ne la laisserai pas tomber pour moi."

"Tout d'abord, nous devons te faire sortir du pays, et ensuite nous déposerons sa caution demain. Après cela, j'aurai Jenks pour gérer son cas parce qu'il est certain que ça finira devant un tribunal. Black ne lâchera pas maintenant qu'il t'a dans le creux de sa main." Carlisle tapait rapidement sur son ordinateur, ses doigts volaient sur les touches.

"Je n'irai nulle part avant d'avoir vu Bella."

"Edward, je n'ai pas le temps de débattre de ça avec toi. Tu pars et tu n'attires pas l'attention. Une fois qu'ils commenceront avec cette investigation, je ne serai plus en mesure de te cacher. Les charges RICO ne sont qu'un début. Tu ferais mieux de croire qu'ils ont des choses sur ton coup d'éclat dans le Maine, surtout si Aro est impliqué."

"Et alors cette merde de Shinobu va être de la partie." Nicola leva les yeux au ciel. "Je suggère que nous déposions la caution de Bella demain, et qu'ensuite nous l'expédiions là où tu envoies Edward."

"Tu veux faire d'eux deux des fugitifs?" Carlisle soupira. "Je ne peux pas faire ça. Si Edward part maintenant, il peut revenir sans aucune retombée. Si Bella viole sa liberté sous caution, elle pourrait se mettre dans de sales draps."

"Oh, s'il te plait," se moqua Nicola. "Je suis un fugitif depuis 1972. Ils n'ont pas assez de ressources pour la pourchasser. Fais partir Edward maintenant, et ensuite Bella peut suivre demain."

"J'ai dit que je ne partirai pas avant d'être sûr qu'elle est en sécurité," répétai-je.

"Tu n'as vraiment plus ton mot à dire, fils." Carlisle me regarda. "Si tu veux que Bella soit en sécurité alors tu feras comme je le dis. Laisse-moi gérer ça."

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça, mais rien n'a été fait. J'ai besoin de Bella sortie de prison et que son nom soit lavé." Je claquai mon poing sur le bureau, faisant s'entrechoquer les choses qui y étaient dessus.

"Tout d'abord, n'élève plus jamais la voix contre moi. N'oublie pas qui dirige cette famille. Tu penses peut-être que tu as du poids, mais je peux écraser ton cul en une seconde s'il le faut. Personne n'est au-dessus de moi et je ferai ce que je pense nécessaire."

"Et si ta façon n'est pas bonne?" Je serrai les dents.

Nicola me mit une claque à l'arrière de la tête si fort que je crus que ma colonne vertébrale était brisée. "Mords ta langue. Nous savons ce que nous faisons. Vous les jeunes pensez que vous pouvez faire tout et n'importe quoi, mais il y a un système."

"Le système ne fonctionne pas." Protestai-je.

"Edward, tu es à deux doigts d'avoir mon arme dans ta bouche. Ne me teste pas là tout de suite." Carlisle me lança un regard noir avec une telle autorité que je dus m'empêcher de battre en retraite.

"Bella est une civile. Je ne peux pas juste claquer des doigts et la faire sortir de prison. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche dans ce cas." Il se calma.

Bien que j'aurais voulu protester, je ne pus pas. Je n'étais pas en position de dire un mot parce que les choses allaient trop vite. Il y avait des moments comme ceux-là où je réalisais combien j'étais inexpérimenté. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je ferais dans cette situation. J'avais besoin d'être plus comme mon père et de réfléchir. Malheureusement, tout raisonnement pour moi partait en quelque sorte par la fenêtre quand Bella était mise en danger.

"J'expédie Edward dans une heure. Quant à Bella, je pense que nous allons tenter notre chance. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne un fuyard international. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça," dit Carlisle.

"Et où est-ce que je vais exactement?" Je me pinçai l'arête du nez.

"En Suisse." Nicola s'éloigna de nous et roula vers le placard à alcool. "Tu y resteras jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment."

"Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre?"

"Peut-être un an, ça peut être plus long." Répondit Carlisle. "Et les contacts seront limités. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Ils vont essayer de te retrouver."

"Comment saurai-je si Bella est en sécurité?"

"Elle le sera. Tu dois me faire confiance Edward."

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et ensuite de petits bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon corps. "Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, Carlisle," dit Esmé.

"Nous sommes déjà passés par là, ma chérie. Il doit partit. Nous avons déjà vécu cela avec Emmett et nous y arriverons."

"Pourquoi doit-il partir?"

"S'ils engagent une enquête contre lui, ils trouveront quelque chose; peut-être pas tout de suite, mais ils trouveront. Une fois qu'il est hors du pays, tout ce qu'il a sera effacé. Pas de relevé bancaire, informations de comptes, identité. Je peux l'aider à distance, mais pas tant qu'il reste ici.

"Pourquoi maintenant?"

"Parce qu'il sont prêts à te faire plonger. Ils ont assez. D'abord Bella, puis toi, et ensuite ils essayeront de remonter à moi. C'est comme cela que ça fonctionne. Si nous brisons la chaine, ils perdront tout."

"Nous sortirons Bella de là et ferons en sorte que tu puisses revenir à la maison rapidement." Elle embrassa le dessus de ma tête. "Fais attention à toi."

"Et les autres?" Demandai-je.

"Personne d'autre n'est sur le point d'être jusqu'aux genoux au centre d'une perquisition des fédéraux."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne me sens pas le droit de quitter Bella."

"Tu n'as pas le choix. Il y a une voiture qui t'attend en bas et tu seras à l'aéroport dans une heure."

Carlisle se leva et sortit son énorme Eagle de son étui. C'était le même que celui qu'il avait pointé sur moi lors de notre voyage en Russie, et celui qu'il m'aurait certainement collé dans la gorge si je ne l'avais pas fermé quelques minutes plus tôt. J'avais encore foutrement peur de ce truc. Il y inséra le chargeur et ensuite me le tendit.

Je le lui pris et le mis dans ma ceinture, ne sachant pas pourquoi il me l'avait donné, mais je ne lui posai pas la question. Au lieu d'adieux larmoyants, c'était sa façon de me dire de faire attention à moi. Des choses comme ça étaient toujours difficile car la communication était totalement inexistante. Je ne serais pas en mesure de parler à quelqu'un de ma famille pendant au moins un an? Je ne serais pas de retour aux States avant un très long moment – même si mon nom était effacé. Je n'aurais pas besoin d'emballer quoi que ce soit car au moment où j'arriverai en Suisse, mon logement serait installé.

"Tu dois partir maintenant." Nicola commença à me pousser vers la porte. "Tu n'auras seulement qu'une chance là et s'ils sont au parfum, tu ne seras pas en mesure de sortir du pays."

Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire.

Je me tenais debout à la porte, ouvrant la bouche deux ou trois fois pour parler, mais aucune parole ne sortit.

"Nous ferons en sorte que Bella te rejoigne bientôt. Jenks va la faire sortir et après que je sois sûr qu'elle est blanchie, je te l'enverrai," dit mon père et il sourit timidement. "Je te le promets."

"Pars, Edward." Esmé pleurait sur son épaule, et je voulais lui faire un énorme câlin. Je ne le fis pas, cependant.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et descendis vivement les escaliers.

"Où t'envoie-t-on?" Jasper sortit la tête d'un coin alors que j'étais sur le point de quitter la maison.

"En Suisse," répondis-je, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

"Oh." Il vint dans le vestibule, suivi par Emmett et Alec.

"Amuse-toi bien." Emmett hocha la tête. Il avait vécu cela il y avait environ cinq ans, alors il savait combien c'était difficile de tout quitter au pied levé. Son éloignement fut bref cependant. "La Suisse est sympa."

"Je..." Je voulais dire quelque chose de profond mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Toutes ces conneries d'émotions rendaient mon cœur douloureux.

"Prends juste soin de toi." Jasper m'étreignit de manière virile. Je gardai mes bras à mes côtés.

"Nous garderons Bella en sécurité," m'assura Alec. "Ne t'inquiète de rien."

"Devrais-je lui écrire une lettre?" leur demandai-je quand il me lâcha.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti, Edward?" Hurla Carlisle du haut des escaliers. "L'avion est en marche et attend."

"Nous prendrons soin de tout." Emmett se mit à me pousser par la porte. "J'appellerai si on peut."

"Très bien." Je leur fis un dernier signe de la main et m'engageai dans l'allée où une voiture m'attendait à la grille.

"Te voilà. Enfin." L'associé de mon père le plus sûr sortit de l'arrière côté conducteur.

"Seth Clearwater. Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore en vie. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi depuis une éternité."

"Tu sais, en restant simplement là-bas au poste de police. Je dois me tenir informer pour toi tout ce putain de temps. Ils ont failli m'attraper à un moment."

"Est-ce grave?" demandai-je.

"A vrai dire, tu es dans un tas d'emmerdes. Black devient fou et il ressort tout ce qu'il a réuni depuis ces deux ou trois dernières années. Ils ont en fait une bonne affaire contre Bella mais ils la laisseront partir si tu te rends."

"Eh bien alors, laissons-les faire ça. Emmène-moi au poste."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, Edward." Seth croisa les bras. "Je suis là pour t'amener à l'aéroport et tu ne discutes pas avec moi. Monte dans la voiture."

"Non, à moins que nous allions au centre-ville. Au diable l'aéroport."

Seth sortit son arme, me visant droit au genou. "Je te l'explose."

"Ne me menace pas à moins que tu prévois vraiment d'utiliser cette chose." Dis-je menaçant. Je savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me foutre en l'air parce que Carlisle l'avait bien préparé. Seth ne faisait pas partie de la famille mais il aurait pu en être vu que mon père l'avait entrainé depuis qu'il était jeune.

"Tu sais que je le ferai," répliqua Seth, aussi sombrement que moi. "Monte dans la voiture, Edward."

Je grinçai des dents et arrachai la portière arrière, me laissant tomber dans mon siège. Benny monta du côté passager et semblait incroyablement létal avec sa corpulence énorme cachée derrière des lunettes de soleil.

Une fois Seth dans la voiture, il fila à travers les rues, ne se préoccupant même pas de la limitation de vitesse.

Seth était un disciple de mon père. A côté de ses fils, Carlisle pensait qu'il était prudent d'avoir des informateurs à l'intérieur des camps de nos ennemis. Il avait des gens infiltrés partout dans cette ville, surtout au commissariat. En pensant à cela, quelqu'un aurait dû nous dire que ceci allait arriver. Seth était tout simplement le meilleur dans ce qu'il faisait, et il était celui qui m'avait donné tous les fonctionnements internes tout au long de l'année écoulée.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se faisait en silence. Je voulais sortir mon téléphone et appeler Bella, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi d'entrer en contact avec elle. Comment allait-elle? Comment allait le bébé?

Merde, elle était enceinte. Je continuais à oublier cela. Autant je détestais ce qu'elle portait, autant la santé de Bella était importante pour moi et là maintenant, ça incluait le bébé. Devrais-je dire à quelqu'un qu'elle était enceinte? Alors je réalisai que quelqu'un savait déjà.

"Quand allais-tu m'en parler?" demandai-je à Benny. Je pensais qu'il savait de quoi je parlais.

"Elle m'a supplié de ne rien dire." Répondit-il. "Je lui faisais confiance pour en parler."

"Tu n'as pas pensé à me prévenir?"

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait approprié de m'impliquer dans des affaires personnelles, monsieur."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Intervint Seth.

"Bella est enceinte," soupirai-je.

"Putain de merde," la voiture fit une brusque embardée, et puis se rétablit d'elle-même, "es-tu sérieux?"

"Ouais."

"Comment diable cette conversation s'est passée?"

"Nous n'avons même pas vraiment discuté de ça. Il y avait beaucoup trop de cris." Je coiffai mes cheveux avec ma main et essayai de ne pas penser à quel connard j'avais été hier soir avec Bella. La dernière vraie conversation que nous avions eue l'un avec l'autre était une avec des éclats de voix.

"Je pense que je peux deviner pour quel côté tu penchais."

"Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de vraiment penser à ça."

Maintenant que j'étais envoyé ailleurs, comment cela allait-il nous affecter? Je ne pourrais pas voir Bella pendant deux ou trois mois, au moins. A ce moment-là, le bébé serait certainement là pour rester. Bella ne le ferait jamais adopter. Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. Peu importe ce que je pensais maintenant. J'allais avoir un enfant.

Cette pensée me frappa profondément, mais je n'eus pas l'opportunité de m'y attarder car la voiture vint à s'arrêter une seconde plus tard.

Nous étions déjà sur le tarmac et un avion privé était prêt à décoller. Il était plus petit que celui je prenais habituellement parce que je savais que les avions de Carlisle étaient surveillés. Celui-ci appartenait probablement à l'un de ses amis.

"Sors." Seth ouvrit sa portière.

Aussitôt que mes pieds touchèrent le sol, des coups de feu retirent et résonnèrent autour de nous.

Je me réfugiai derrière la portière de la voiture et sortit l'arme de mon père, essayant d'inspecter le coin. Je restai baissé et au sol alors que les balles bombardaient la voiture, mais elles ricochaient.

"C'est quoi ce bordel!" Seth était à côté de moi, arborant sa propre arme. "Ce n'est pas vraiment cool."

"Qui sont-ils?" Demandai-je et je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus la capot vers les trois hommes sur le toit du hangar.

"Des gars d'Aro. Je parierais ma vie là-dessus." Seth fit feu sur eux et je fis de même.

Nous ne faisions pas le poids en étant si loin et n'ayant pas les armes appropriées. Je pouvais voir les marches de l'avion d'où j'étais recroquevillé et estimai la distance à environ quelques mètres. Je pouvais facilement les faire si je courais, mais je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais jamais reculé devant un combat. Aujourd'hui n'était apparemment pas mon jour. D'abord, j'avais dû partir comme une mauviette et laisser Bella derrière – ce qu'indéniablement je ne voulais pas, et maintenant des balles me pleuvaient dessus. Je n'allais pas les laisser gagner.

J'avais commencé à tirer et manquer quelques fois avant de voir un des gars se replier. Je pensai l'avoir eu, mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûr.

"Où est Benny?" me demanda Seth et il rechargea.

Un faible gémissement vint de de l'autre côté de la voiture et je regardai par en-dessous pour voir Benny allongé dans une marre de son propre sang. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais sans réaction, et sa respiration était trop faible pour tenir très longtemps.

"Putain de merde," dis-je avec stupéfaction. Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir le voir en position de faiblesse comme ça.

Il essayait de pousser son arme vers moi sous la voiture, et je tendis de bras pour la prendre de sa main ensanglantée. Il crachota encore du sang avant de lâcher complètement. Sa poitrine cessa de bouger quand ses respirations furent épuisées.

"Tu dois le prendre," me cria Seth et il me désigna l'avion, qui avait encore monté en régime et était prêt. Je pus voir le pilote qui me faisait signe de venir.

"Je ne vais pas te laisser ici." Je fis feu encore et me rendis compte que je n'avais plus de balles. J'essayai d'utiliser l'arme de Benny, mais elle était vide aussi.

"Vas-y. Je peux arriver à repartir. Une fois que je saurais que tu es en sécurité, je mets les voiles."

"Es-tu sûr?" J'étais à court d'options. "Je déteste perdre à cette merde."

"Tu ne perds pas. Bella a besoin de toi vivant et en bonne santé. Dépêche-toi et vas-y."

"Je ne peux pas te laisser seul ici. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas."

"Si. J'ai eu-" Ses paroles furent interrompu par la balle qui passa à travers le côté de sa tête. Il s'écroula en avant et tomba sur moi, mais je le soutins. Tout le côté droit de sa tête avait été arraché et du sang coulait sur mes mains tout en s'infiltrant dans mes vêtements.

Il semblait que j'étais à court de mots aujourd'hui, car encore une fois, je n'arrivais pas à penser à quelque chose à dire.

Je suppose que maintenant je n'avais pas le choix.

Je laissai le corps mort de Seth s'effondrer au sol et évaluai à nouveau la distance jusqu'à l'avion. Je pouvais réussir. J'enlevai ma veste pour ne pas être gêné par un supplément de toile et jetai un regard par-dessus la voiture pour voir si les hommes étaient encore là. C'était silencieux.

Je m'élançai sur le tarmac, gardant le corps baissé et fis environ la moitié du chemin avant qu'une douleur fasse éruption dans ma jambe. La balle avait traversé ma cuisse gauche et était ressortie de l'autre côté.

Je n'émis pas une plainte, endurant mon châtiment en silence et tins ma plaie alors que je faisais le reste de la distance jusqu'à l'avion avec une claudication prononcée. Les escaliers se replièrent rapidement derrière moi.

"Nous allons te sortir de là." Un homme commença à me soigner. "Je suis l'un des pilotes. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. C'est juste une blessure superficielle."

"Comment sais-je que tu n'es pas l'un des leurs?"

"Parce que je suis ton putain de cousin, Edward."

"Oh." Je le reconnus vaguement. Je pensais reconnaitre ce visage des diners du dimanche, mais ma tête me faisait trop mal pour en être sûr.

"Reste assis et tais-toi. Nous arriverons en Suisse dans dix heures."

J'avais perdu beaucoup trop de sang pour répliquer. L'obscurité se fit rapidement et je ne pouvais pas résister.

"Qui est Bella, Monsieur? Pourquoi n'arrêtez-vous pas de dire son nom?" demanda le pilote.

Ma tête heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd alors que mon esprit devenait embrumé et l'obscurité m'engloutit.

~ TWBB ~

* * *

_En même temps comment tout cela pouvait-il se terminer? _

Je vous retrouve pour l'épilogue (deux parties).

LyraParleOr


	4. Chapitre 45 - Epilogue 1 une seule rose

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui me lisent et pour répondre à votre question (le nombre de reviews va être en chute libre) j'ai l'intention de traduire la suite : **There Wil Be ****Freedom** (Il va y avoir la liberté). C'est un projet dont nous avions vaguement parlé avec Lilouand mais à l'époque ce n'était pas encore tout à fait d'actualité. A ce propos j'aimerais vraiment avoir de ses nouvelles car j'ai apprécié collaborer et échanger avec elle. Si qui que ce soit en avait, je suis preneuse.

Je compte cependant sur vos encouragements. La pression j'ai déjà avec ma béta PtiteWam qui me sonne quand je traine et ma re-lectrice SBRocket qui veut toujours connaître la suite mais merci à elles d'être là.

Bon avant tout il faudrait peut-être commencer par en finir avec Il va y avoir du sang,

La traduction de Lilouand : s/6267403/1/Il-va-y-avoir-du-sang

La fic originale appartient à JohnnyBoy7 : s/6116028/1/There-Will-Be-Blood

(liens sur mon profil)

* * *

Epilogue 1- A Single Rose

(Une Seule Rose)

Un An Plus Tard

BELLA POV

_**"I was a queen, and you took away my crown; a wife, and you killed my husband; a mother, and you deprived me of my children. My blood alone remains: take it, but do not make me suffer long."-Marie Antoinette**_

"_J'étais une reine et vous avez pris ma couronne; une épouse, et vous avez tué mon mari; une mère et vous m'avez privée de mes enfants. Seul reste mon sang; prenez-le, mais ne me faites pas souffrir longtemps." Marie Antoinette_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer

Alors que je regardais dehors par la petite fenêtre de ma chambre, j'essayais de décider de ce que précisément j'allais faire de ma journée. Considérant que j'avais vingt ans aujourd'hui, je pensais que ce devait être quelque chose de significatif et excitant, mais comment peut-on faire la fête en prison?

Bon pour être honnête, je n'étais pas en prison; c'était plus une garderie. J'aimais l'appeler la prison "Martha Stewart". Vous voyez, le genre d'endroit où on est enfermé mais pas vraiment? C'était un établissement un minimum sécurisé situé au cœur des forêts sombres du sud de l'Illinois. Du moins je pensais que j'étais toujours dans l'Illinois. Je ne m'en étais pas préoccupée durant l'année écoulée. La seule chose qui nous séparait du monde extérieur était une clôture. Elle n'était pas intimidante, non plus.

"Tu pourrais aller lire," je me parlais à moi-même, espérant que personne d'autre ne soit là. "Non, tu lis toujours. C'est tout ce que tu fais."

Qu'aurais-je fait si je n'avais pas été en prison? Je suis sure que Charlie aurait à sa manière fait un geste paternel maladroit, essayant de me montrer qu'il avait de l'affection et en retour, je lui aurais fait un gros câlin. C'était la fonction essentielle de notre relation. Ou peut-être qu'il aurait fait brûler les œufs en essayant de me faire un petit déjeuner d'anniversaire. Renée excessivement zélée aurait prévu une fête qui ne se serait jamais concrétisée car elle aurait été distraite à mi-parcours et nous aurions fini par avoir des pizzas mais cela aurait été bien aussi.

L'année dernière, quand j'avais eu dix-neuf ans, c'était en fait le premier jour de ma détention.

Mon procès avait durée environ quatre mois et ce fut probablement l'une des pires expériences que je n'ai jamais vécues. Il y avait tant que je voulais dire mais ne pouvais pas. J'avais subi le cirque médiatique et peu importe combien j'essayais de plaider mon innocence; il n'y avait rien que je puisse y faire. Jenks, l'avocat que Carlisle m'avait procuré, était génial. Il travaillait de son mieux mais je pense qu'il y avait déjà une présomption que j'étais coupable. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais en prison pour meurtre; il n'y avait seulement que des accusations pour de petits délits de droit pénal contre moi, mais ils s'additionnaient.

J'avais été condamnée à passer deux ans dans cet endroit pour jeu illégal et racket. Je savais à peine ce que cela signifiait. Durant mon procès, il y eut tout un tas de mots lancés ici et là que je ne comprenais pas, et je fus juste placée ici après un certain temps. Il fut malheureusement évident au cours de ma mise en accusation que je n'allais pas être libérée. Ce foutu Jacob Black était dans un délire obsessionnel de pouvoir à partir du moment où il m'avait arrêtée, et j'aurais pu le frapper pour enlever ce sourire narquois sur sa figure. Personne ne croyait vraiment que j'étais capable de tous les crimes dont j'étais accusée, mais j'avais eu un juge peau de vache qui – je l'ai découvert plus tard – tentait de réprimer plus sévèrement la délinquance juvénile. D'une certaine façon, il m'avait trouvée abjecte et avait décidé de faire de moi un exemple.

Deux putains d'années pour jeu et racket. Si j'avais été plus âgée j'aurais pris plus. Jenks avait effectivement réduit la sentence, mais je devais toujours purger mon temps.

J'avais marché sur un fil durant le procès car que pouvais-je vraiment révéler sans causer de problèmes aux Cullen? J'aurais dû leur dire merde à tous et m'en sortir, mais ça n'aurait pas marché de toute façon. Comme je l'avais dit, le juge et Black étaient assoiffés de mon sang. Rien de ce que j'aurais dit n'aurait changé leurs avis, mais peut-être que je me serais sentie beaucoup mieux.

Selon Emmett, tout visait Edward. C'était lui que Jacob voulait, et j'étais la monnaie d'échange. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il vienne pour moi et comme il ne l'avait pas fait, ils étaient en quelque sorte assez perdus quant à ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien me poursuivre en justice puisque j'étais sous la main.

J'avais été abandonnée – par tout le monde. Littéralement tout le monde. Bien sûr, Carlisle paya Jenks et toute la famille assista à mon procès avec des visages stoïques, mais quel aide cela m'avait-il apportée là? Une fois que Charlie eut entendu parler de la merde dans laquelle j'étais, comme je le présumais il m'injuria au téléphone et fit même le trajet jusqu'à Chicago pour me hurler dessus face à face. Il essaya d'user de ses contacts pour me faire sortir, mais ça n'aida pas. Au moins je l'avais eu là pendant quelques semaines.

Il n'y avait pas plus qu'il puisse faire alors Charlie revint à sa vie à Forks, et j'étais laissée ici. Je n'avais pas parlé à ma mère depuis environ un an; je ne savais pas pourquoi. Elle n'avait jamais appelé, et je ne l'avais jamais appelée.

Ma photo s'étalait dans les journaux et il y eut même des chroniques aux actualités sur moi, alors je ne blâmais pas mes parents d'être embarrassés. Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas c'était que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Bien entendu, j'avais un petit ami criminel et je savais certainement plus que je devrais, mais ça n'aurait pas été utile. Les charges contre moi étaient fausses, et je pense que tout le monde le savait.

Étonnement, rien de tout cela ne m'importait. Tous les gens sans exception pouvaient m'abandonner, mais la seule personne que je voulais voir n'était pas là.

Edward était parti. Il m'avait laissée ici. Je savais pourquoi – Carlisle me l'avait expliqué – mais ça faisait quand même mal. Pourquoi ne se serait-il pas battu pour moi? N'y avait-il rien qu'il aurait pu faire? N'y avait-il pas un plan pour quelque chose comme ça? Comment avait-il pu me laisser ici? J'aurais souhaité avoir été plus intelligente à propos de tout. Je me sentais tellement une petite fille naïve et mon abnégation stupide ne m'avait permis que devenir le martyre pour la cause.

Je n'avais pas parlé à Edward ni entendu un seul mot sur lui en plus d'un an, et mon cœur me faisait mal chaque jour sans exception. Je l'aimais; je ne pouvais pas passer au-dessus de ça, mais je voulais le haïr avec une colère ardente. Il y avait tellement de choses que j'aurais pu lui crier et juste lui botter les fesses, mais où était-il?

"Bella, tu as un tas de cadeaux." Quelqu'un pointa sa tête à ma porte.

"Oh?" Je me levai de mon siège.

"Bien sûr! Bon Anniversaire." Elle me tendit quelques présents emballés dans du papier cadeau. Je ne connaissais pas son nom, mais elle était une voisine. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de me faire des amies pendant cette année écoulée.

"Merci." Je m'assis sur mon lit et essayai de voir qui les avait envoyés. Ils étaient tous légèrement ouverts d'avoir été vérifiés par les gens du courrier. "Je suppose qu'ils sont tous passés à l'inspection?"

"Sûr qu'ils l'ont été." Elle sourit. "Quelqu'un m'a dit de te les apporter vu que j'étais déjà dans la salle du courrier."

"Eh bien, merci."

"De rien."

Je regardais les cadeaux éparpillés sur mon lit, ne voulant pas les ouvrir parce que je détestais déjà ce jour et un cadeau ne l'aurait pas rendu meilleur.

Heureusement, je n'étais pas totalement seule dans l'ensemble. Tout le monde me rendait visite, et Esmé m'avait même fait un planning afin que je sache quand ils venaient. Ils devaient me rendre visite à tour de rôle, mais des périodes de cinq minutes étaient mieux que rien. Chaque fois que je parlais avec Carlisle, je lui demandais comment allait Edward. Il ne me répondait jamais, et peu importe que j'essaye férocement, je n'obtenais pas un seul mot de lui. Je ne pense même pas qu'il savait où était Edward. La tempête ne s'était pas calmée cependant.

Black essayait toujours de le retrouver et je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi Edward ne pouvait pas juste rentrer. Je le voulais ici. Bien que je le haïsse et le pleure, je voulais encore qu'il soit ici.

J'étais dans un tel désordre émotionnel.

Je rangeai soigneusement mes cadeaux sur mon minuscule bureau de ma petite chambre et m'allongeai sur le lit, regardant le plafond.

Inconsciemment, ma main se décala vers le bas et commença à former des cercles sur mon ventre plat à présent. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de s'arrondir. Une larme coula sur ma joue, et je l'essuyai avec colère. Je m'étais promis que je n'allais plus pleurer sur ça.

Mon bébé avait disparu. Je n'avais pas eu l'opportunité de tenir mon petit garçon ou ma petite fille; et il semblait qu'un morceau de moi serait à jamais manquant. Cela faisait deux morceaux maintenant : Edward et notre enfant.

C'était arrivé environ un mois après que j'aie été arrêtée. Je me suis juste réveillée une nuit avec une douleur lancinante dans le bas-ventre et ce dont je me souvenais ensuite, c'était que je perdais du sang. Les médecins avaient dit que j'avais perdu mon bébé. J'avais pleuré pendant des jours et ne voulais même pas manger, parce que je n'avais pas l'impression que je devais le faire. Personne ne pouvait me l'expliquer. Le médecin m'avait simplement dit, "Ces choses arrivent."

Peut-être que c'était le stress ou moi qui ne prenais pas soin de moi? Je ne savais pas, mais ça faisait encore mal chaque fois que je pensais à mon enfant perdu. C'était difficile d'aimer quelque chose qu'on n'a jamais rencontré. Bon, j'étais sure que certaines femmes avaient connu pire que moi, alors j'essayais de mettre ça en perspective. Il m'avait fallu très longtemps et beaucoup de soirées de réflexion pour enfin comprendre que des choses mauvaises arrivaient à des personnes bonnes.

Quand j'avais été arrêtée tout d'abord, les médecins m'avaient fait un examen médical, et après qu'ils aient découvert que j'étais enceinte, je les avais suppliés de ne rien dire. Il avait été noté dans mon dossier que je portais un enfant, et je pensais que Carlisle le savait, mais il ne m'avait jamais questionnée. Les médecins étaient en fait très gentils à ce sujet et firent en sorte de bien prendre soin de moi, mais rien de tout cela n'avait aidé.

Je perdis le bébé quand j'en étais à trois mois et demi. En dehors des médecins, Edward et moi, personne ne savait que j'étais enceinte. Quelques fois, j'avais l'impression que c'était mieux comme ça. Esmé n'avait pas eu à pleurer la perte de son premier petit-enfant et je n'avais pas eu à expliquer les choses à qui que ce soit.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas parlé de mon précieux secret? J'étais gênée et honteuse. Je ressentais ça comme un tel échec, et avec toutes les choses qui m'étaient arrivées comme être en prison, je ne voyais pas la nécessité d'importuner qui que ce soit d'autre avec plus de drame. Je sais que c'était stupide, mais ma bouche ne voulait juste pas dire les mots. A un certain niveau, je me rendais compte que tout le monde aurait mérité de savoir. Je suis sûre qu'ils l'auraient voulu, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais leur dire maintenant? C'était trop tard.

Il n'était même pas important maintenant que je n'aie rien dit, parce que le sujet n'avait plus d'intérêt. Je n'en avais même pas parlé à Jenks quand il défendait mon cas.

Je supposais qu'Edward avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Nous n'allions pas avoir d'enfant alors maintenant notre différent n'avait plus d'importance. Qu'aurais-je fait de toute façon? Espérais-je vraiment donner naissance à un enfant et l'élever en prison? Ça faisait mal néanmoins. Il n'y avait pas un jour qui passait où je ne pensais pas à mon petit garçon ou ma petite fille.

Au cours de l'année écoulée, j'avais passé beaucoup de nuits à réfléchir à ce que j'aurais fait ce dernier jour si je n'avais pas été arrêtée. Maintenant je voyais avec le recul qu'il avait été stupide de ma part d'essayer de faire changer d'avis à Edward au sujet du bébé. Il n'en voulait pas et je le savais déjà. Ma seule autre option aurait été de le quitter. Je serais revenue au penthouse, lui aurais donné un bon coup de pied dans les couilles et aurais pris mes affaires. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais je l'aurais quitté pour mon enfant.

J'essuyai mes joues humides à nouveau.

"Arrête ça, Bella." Je m'assis dans le lit et secouai la tête pour l'éclaircir.

Le calendrier sur le mur se moquait de moi, et je supposai que je devrais commencer à décompter les jours jusqu'à ce que je sois relâchée de cet endroit. Ce n'était pas que ce soit l'enfer ou je ne sais quoi; c'était incroyablement ennuyeux. Il n'y avait littéralement rien à faire. J'étais en prison avec des criminels en col blanc qui n'auraient pas fait de mal à une mouche, alors personne ne sentait le besoin de nous garder sous haute surveillance. La femme en face de moi de l'autre côté du couloir était ici parce qu'elle avait détourné l'argent de son patron. Elle avait aussi quatre-vingt ans, donc qui savait combien de temps elle allait tenir.

Les jours étaient incroyablement longs et les nuits trop courtes. Je voulais rester endormie et rêver, mais quand le soleil se levait je serais restée assise là jusqu'à ce que je puisse dormir à nouveau. Je lirais et essaierais même de dessiner juste pour faire quelque chose. A part ça, je restais moi-même et prononçais à peine un mot.

_Juste huit mois encore._

"Bella, j'ai encore des cadeaux pour vous." Quelqu'un frappait à ma porte. Cette fois c'était l'un des gars du courrier.

"Vraiment? Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois?"

"Ce sont des roses. Je voulais juste savoir si vous alliez prendre celles-ci cette fois vu que c'est votre anniversaire et tout."

"De qui sont-elles?" Demandai-je, même si je le savais déjà.

"Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a jamais de carte avec ça. Les voulez-vous?"

Des roses. Maudit soit-il.

Même si je ne lui avais pas parlé en un an, Edward trouvait encore le moyen de me contacter. Ses stupides putains de fleurs arrivaient d'une provenance mystérieuse, sans note ni adresse. Les fleurs étaient toujours des roses rouges et rien d'autre. Elles seraient apparues comme par magie. Habituellement je n'en voulais même pas. A l'occasion si je me sentais plutôt contente, j'humais juste les pétales avant de les jeter.

Pensait-il qu'il pouvait m'acheter avec des fleurs? Conneries. Même si, à un certain niveau, cela montrait qu'il pensait à moi. Si seulement j'avais pu le sortir de mon esprit, alors j'aurais pu laisser aller mes frustrations. Mais il avait cette emprise sur moi qui était indestructible. Je n'avais pas à aimer ses cadeaux cependant.

"Combien y en a-t-il?" Soupirai-je.

"Un sacré paquet," rigola-t-il.

"Puis-je en avoir simplement une?"

"Une brassée?"

"Non, juste une rose." Je me levai du lit et allai à la porte. Je pris une fleur du vase qu'il portait.

"Que voulez-vous que nous en fassions?"

"Vous pouvez les garder si vous voulez." J'humai la rose, qui était parfumée et vraiment entêtante mais réconfortante. J'avais dû sourire.

Était-ce sa façon de dire 'désolé'? Peut-être bien. Étais-je prête à lui pardonner? Probablement pas.

Je pouvais avoir une brassée de roses environ une fois par semaine, quelques fois plus. Elles arrivaient toutes de façon anonyme, mais je savais qu'elles venaient de lui. En essayant fort, j'aurais même pu le sentir, lui, sur les pétales. J'étais probablement folle, mais pour moi c'était sensé.

C'était extrêmement ironique la façon dont chacun de mes anniversaires ces deux dernières années avaient tourné autour d'Edward et moi. La première fois que je l'avais rencontré c'était pour mon dix-huitième anniversaire; pour mon dix-neuvième, j'étais jetée en prison à cause de lui, et là pour mon vingtième, recevant des roses de lui.

_Happy birthday, Bella._

La semaine passa comme elle passait toujours, lentement et sans intérêt.

L'unique rose avait séché sur le rebord de ma fenêtre puisque j'avais prévu de la garder. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais ressenti le besoin d'avoir quelque chose qui me montrait qu'il se sentait concerné. Si ce n'était ses mots, alors c'était ses actions. Bien sûr, aller en prison pour Edward n'équivalait pas à une rose, mais c'était un petit geste qui signifiait beaucoup pour moi.

Mais j'étais toujours en colère. Si jamais je revoyais cet homme, je lui assènerais une sacrée raclée.

Honnêtement, j'avais essayé de ne pas penser à ce que mon futur serait après être sortie d'ici. Charlie ne me laisserait probablement pas revenir et ce n'était pas comme si j'avais de l'argent pour aller à l'université. Renée était exclue aussi. Je n'étais en fait même pas sure qu'elle sache ce qui s'était passé. Je ne lui avais pas parlé, et je doutais que Charlie lui ait expliqué. Je ne voulais rien demander à Carlisle, non plus. Chaque fois qu'il me rendait visite, il se confondait en excuses de ne pas être en mesure de faire plus. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Depuis que j'avais été arrêtée, il avait les mains liées dans le dos. Il faisait le maximum. Il s'acharnait à essayer d'obtenir que mon dossier soit effacé, mais mon futur était celé. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire pour sa famille. Il m'incluait à ce rang; il me le disait tout le temps. J'étais reconnaissante de l'avoir pour m'aider à traverser ça.

Aujourd'hui était juste comme un autre jour. J'étais assise sur mon lit avec une copie en piteux état de Jane Eyre dans les mains quand il y eut un petit coup à la porte.

"Bella, vous avez de la compagnie," dit un garde.

Je descendis du lit et trainai les pieds pour sortir de ma chambre. J'arrivai dans le couloir, essayant de penser si quelqu'un était supposé me rendre visite aujourd'hui. Je fus conduite à la salle de réunion, qui se composait juste de tables rondes avec des chaises, et je m'assis pour attendre.

J'étais assise là depuis environ cinq minute et j'hésitais entre rester ou non.

"Bonjour, Bella," dit une voix grave derrière moi.

"S'il vous plait dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas ici pour mettre du sel sur mes blessures."

Embry Call s'assit en face de moi et fixa sa veste. Quelque chose sur son visage était différent. Il semblait... vieux et stressé. "Je suis ici pour d'autres raisons."

"Je n'ai rien à vous dire." Je détournai la tête de lui.

Tout au long de mon arrestation et du procès qui suivit, j'avais refusé de parler à Jacob Black. Je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de me mettre en prison. Embry fut le seul à qui je voulus parler, et nous avions instauré en quelque sorte une haine mutuelle l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'était vraiment important cependant. Tout le monde était sorti vainqueur sauf moi. Black avait même eu une putain de promotion.

"Bella, je sais que vous pensez que je suis un connard, mais je faisais mon job," dit Embry sévèrement.

"Vous ne valez pas mieux que n'importe quel autre criminel là dehors," murmurai-je tout bas. "Vous êtes un sale flic tout comme Jacob."

"Ne vous avisez pas me comparez à Jacob," cracha-t-il. "J'apprécie le gars mais ses méthodes policières sont douteuses. Je suis la loi au pied de la lettre."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Laissez-moi tranquille et laissez-moi faire mon temps."

"Je suis venu avec de mauvaises nouvelles." Il soupira et sortit un sac de la poche de sa veste. Il hésita un instant avant de le pousser vers moi sur la table.

"Qu'est-ce c'est?"

"Ouvrez-le," indiqua-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard noir un instant avant de saisir le petit sac et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il y eut un petit éclat argenté alors que je sortais l'énorme montre, et je la reconnus immédiatement. C'était la seule montre qu'Edward n'avait jamais portée, et c'était un petit symbole de ce qui m'avait manqué depuis plus d'un an.

"Comment... comment avez-vous eu ça?" Bégayai-je.

"Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai besoin que vous compreniez que j'ai essayé tout ce que je pouvais faire pour aider..."

"De quoi parlez-vous?"

"J'ai eu l'info qu'Edward allait revenir au pays la semaine dernière."

Mon cœur se mit à battre furieusement alors que toutes ces questions sans réponse surgissaient dans mon esprit.

"Attendez, où était-il?" Demandai-je. Ma voix était presque inexistante.

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste été informé qu'il allait revenir... pour vous."

"Pour moi?"

"De ce que j'ai pu recueillir, il voulait vous faire évader ou quelque chose d'héroïque comme ça. Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de cet homme la moitié du temps. Il était probablement encore furieux de la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées et Edward voulait se battre pour vous. C'est les informations que j'ai eues."

"Bien, où est-il? Qu'est-il arrivé?"

Embry expira lourdement. "Il y a eu... une complication quand il est arrivé en ville. Il est tombé dans une embuscade."

"Que voulez-vous dire? Je suis perdue."

"Il y a eu une fusillade. La police était là, les hommes d'Aro étaient là, les hommes de Shinobu étaient là; en gros tout le monde dans un rayon de quatre-vingt kilomètres l'attendait avec un fusil."

Maintenant mon cœur tambourinait. "S'il vous plait dites-moi qu'il va bien," dis-je avec espoir.

"Bella, vous connaissez Edward. Dès qu'il est menacé, il essaie de foncer comme un bulldozer et se met à tirer. Il n'était pas vraiment de force pour tout ce monde et... il n'a pas réussi."

"Qu'est-ce que diable cela signifie?"

"Il n'a pas réussi," répéta Embry. "Il a pris quelques balles à la tête et à la poitrine."

Ma bouche était complètement sèche, et ma tête commençait à vibrer comme si elle était pilonnée par un marteau-piqueur.

"Je... je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" Demandai-je.

"Il est mort, Bella." Dit Embry pour conclure. "Edward est mort."

Edward Cullen – _mon_ Edward Cullen – ne pouvait pas être mort. Ce n'était pas plausible. Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler d'une fois où il ait été faible. Même pas quand nous avions géré avec sa crise cardiaque il n'avait été en position de faiblesse. Maintenant il était mort? Je ne voulais pas le croire.

"Non, ce n'est pas possible. Vous avez eu le mauvais gars. Edward ne peut pas mourir." Ma voix craquait. "Vous avez tort."

"Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. J'étais là."

"Vous l'avez tué." Je tendis le bras au-dessus de la table et frappai Embry au visage.

Il immobilisa ma main d'une emprise serrée. "J'essayais de le protéger. J'étais venu le prendre. Vous ne me croyez peut-être pas mais j'avais besoin de lui vivant."

"Vous et Jacob avez travaillé ensemble pendant tout ce temps. Je ne vous crois pas."

"Je vous ai dit que je n'ai pas travaillé avec Jacob pendant longtemps. Pas depuis votre procès."

"Vous mentez. Je le sais."

"Bella, je suis venu ici vous le dire avant que vous ne l'appreniez de quelqu'un d'autre."

"Je ne vous crois pas." Je me levai brusquement de mon siège et m'enfuis hors de la pièce avant de me mettre à pleurer en face de ce menteur, Embry Call.

J'avais fait la moitié du chemin avant de m'effondrer sur le sol et glisser le long du mur alors que mon corps était en proie aux sanglots.

Bien que je veuille remettre en question tout ce qui m'avait été dit, je savais que c'était vrai. Je pouvais le sentir et il n'y avait pas de manière pour expliquer les sensations qui se répandaient dans tout mon corps, mais je sentis soudain que je n'étais même plus vraiment là.

Peu importait qu'Edward et moi n'étions pas "ensemble", j'avais juste besoin de le savoir sauf.

Il me semblait que la terre s'était fissurée sous mes pieds et j'avais soudain oublié comment respirer. Avait-il disparu? Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi me disait que oui et je ne savais pas comment gérer ça. Je voulais crier, je voulais pleurer, je voulais briser quelque chose et... se pouvait-il que ce soit vrai?"

_Edward était mort._

Autant dire que ça ne semblait pas vrai. Autant je voulais nier la vérité autant je sentais quelque chose au plus profond de moi qui arrachait le dernier filament de ma santé mentale.

Je n'en étais plus à essayer de stopper les sanglots et je les laissais juste me ravager entièrement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je sente des bras chauds autour de moi. Je voulais les repousser mais je n'avais même plus la force de le faire.

"Je suis désolé, Bella. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire traverser ça." La voix d'Embry était, pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, réconfortante.

Je pense que je m'étais évanouie, mais je ne pouvais pas en être sure. Je sais juste que je m'étais réveillée le lendemain dans mon lit.

Tous les mensonges furent confirmés quand j'eus le journal du matin. Il y avait un long article en première page sur comment Edward Cullen avait été trouvé mort après un "incident isolé" en dehors de Chicago. Il y avait des interviews et des photos et des déclarations de la police et des rapports d'autopsie et... tout cela était vrai.

~TWBB~

* * *

_A votre avis, comment tout cela peut-il finir?_

Le deuxième épilogue prochainement,,,

LyraParleOr


	5. Chp 46 - Epilogue 2-Always and Forever

Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire trop attendre après cette horrible révélation dans la première partie de l'épilogue et je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages.

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à **Johnnyboy7** : There Will Be Blood

et qu'elle était initialement traduite par **Lilouand**. (les liens sont sur mon profil)

A cela j'ajoute un grand merci à **SBRocket** et **PtiteWam** pour leur aide.

Petite annonce en passant SBRocket publie une nouvelle fic **Hooligan** qui mérite tout votre attention : s/9216457/1/

**Epilogue 2-Always and Forever**

(Pour Toujours et à Jamais)

Un an plus tard

BELLA POV

"_**Blood may be thicker than water, but love is thicker than anything."- Goldie Nash**_

"_Le sang est __peut-être plus épais que l'eau, mais l'amour est plus fort que tout." - Goldie Nash_

All things Twilight related belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

"Isabella Swan," il y eut un coup à ma porte, "il est temps de libérer la chambre. L'encre sur tous les papiers est sèche."

"Tout est emballé et prêt." Je jetai mon sac à dos par-dessus l'épaule, qui ne se composait de rien d'autre que de quelques livres. Je jouissais de la sensation du jean sur mon corps après deux années dans une salopette grise hideuse.

"Nous sommes sûrs que vous allez nous manquer ici." Le gardien me conduisit le long du couloir, loin de la chambre qui avait été mon sanctuaire le temps passé ici. "Vous est la seule qui était vraiment gentille."

"Vous allez me manquer aussi," mentis-je.

"Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que vous êtes une femme libre?"

"Je n'en ai honnêtement aucune idée."

Je ne savais pas ce qui était à ma disposition à présent. Je n'avais pas de perspective de travail, et pas le moindre argent. Heureusement, je n'étais pas complètement sans ressource. J'avais eu la chance de terminer mes études supérieures pendant que j'étais sous les verrous. J'avais rempli mon temps avec les cours et fini quelques années de scolarité facilement en seulement deux ans. J'avais maintenant un diplôme en littérature, ce qui ne m'aidait pas vraiment dans le monde réel, mais au moins c'était quelque chose. Pourtant, j'avais foiré grave. Je voulais juste arriver à sortir, et ensuite redémarrer.

"Assurez-vous juste de rester à l'écart de cette famille. Ils ne sont pas bons pour vous," m'avertit-il.

"J'essaierai," mentis-je à nouveau. Les Cullen étaient la seule famille qu'il me restait. J'étais encore quelque peu furieuse après eux et j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire avant que tout soit pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes à nouveau. Je ne pensais pas que cela le redevienne véritablement, cependant.

"Bon, eh bien, c'est ici que je vous quitte. Profitez bien." Il me fit un signe de la main et rebroussa chemin.

J'entrai à l'intérieur d'une pièce avec une seule table et m'assis sur l'une des deux chaises pour attendre. C'était habituellement l'endroit où l'on récupérait ses affaires quand on vous laissait partir. Quand j'avais été arrêtée, je n'avais rien, alors je ne savais pas particulièrement ce que je faisais là. Ne pouvaient-ils pas encore me laisser partir?

Je vérifiai la montre à mon poignet – l'énorme montre d'Edward – et un petit sourire se glissa sur mes lèvres à l'image de lui la portant. J'abaissai mon bras quand il commença à devenir lourd à regarder la montre pendant trop longtemps.

Je ne pleurais plus sur Edward ou notre enfant. Je n'avais plus de larmes à donner. L'année écoulée avait été difficile. J'avais littéralement versé toutes les larmes de mon corps et j'étais étonnée que mes yeux ne soient pas tombés. Maintenant cela n'avait plus d'importance ce que je ressentais à son égard; il avait disparu et il ne l'entendrait jamais. Je l'aimais et tenais à Edward, même si j'étais encore furieuse. Si seulement j'avais eu une dernière chance au moins de lui parler. Je n'avais jamais eu cette conclusion à laquelle j'aspirais désespérément.

Il avait disparu et ne reviendrait jamais.

Au cours des huit derniers mois, des choses avaient commencé à faire surface au sujet de la mort d'Edward qui la faisait paraître comme un bain de sang. C'était entièrement du fait d'Aro. Il avait entendu parler du retour d'Edward et avait pris l'initiative pour avoir vengeance pour ses fils. Dans les journaux, Edward était vénéré et considéré davantage comme héros, ce dont j'étais heureuse. Son nom n'était pas calomnié et je n'avais pas eu à lire toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il avait faites. J'avais recueilli presque tous les articles que j'avais pu avoir dans les mains parce que je voulais juste lire à propos de lui. C'était la seule façon de pouvoir me sentir près de lui à nouveau.

Les fleurs avaient cessé d'arriver – juste un autre rappel qu'Edward avait disparu – et les visites de la famille devinrent moins nombreuses, mais je voyais encore Esmé de temps en temps. Elle ressemblait à une autre elle-même en plus vieille. Je ne l'avais jamais vue bouleversée et après la mort d'Edward, elle semblait juste malade. C'était comme si la vie avait été aspirée hors d'elle. Carlisle était presque dans le même état mais le cachait bien. La famille s'était remise à présent de tout cela, cependant, comme je l'avais entendu dire, leur position dans le monde souterrain n'avait pas baissé d'un iota. Ils étaient encore craints et dominaient toujours, ce qui je suppose contrariait énormément Aro.

"Isabella Swan, vous n'avez qu'une seule chose," dit une voix douce depuis la porte.

"Je ne me rappelle pas avoir quoi que ce soit quand je suis arrivée." Je me levai.

Elle me tendit une petite enveloppe en papier kraft et je l'ouvris. Je la retournai et une bague en tomba. Elle était d'un argent brillant avec un joli diamant dessus. C'était la même bague que celle qu'Edward m'avait rapportée du Maine; la dernière chose que j'avais même eue de lui.

"Elle est très jolie," dit-elle.

"Merci," soupirai-je, glissant la bague à mon quatrième doigt de la main gauche. J'étais déterminée à ne pas pleurer quand je la verrai là. "Puis-je partir maintenant?"

"Oui bien sûr. Avez-vous un chauffeur? Vous ne pouvez pas partir sans chauffeur."

"J'en ai un." Je hochai la tête et passai devant elle. Carlisle s'était assuré de m'envoyer quelqu'un afin que je n'aie pas à rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire.

"Eh bien alors, à la prochaine."

"J'espère que non." Je fis signe de la main et passai à grand pas les portes.

Je me tenais debout sur les marches en pierre de la prison un minimum sécurisé et pris une profonde inspiration. L'air de Juillet était encore chaud mais pas désagréable. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais jamais été en plein air pendant mon séjour, mais c'était un nouveau type de liberté, que je ne prendrai jamais plus pour garantie.

Je marchai le long de la route sinueuse vers les grilles, qui s'ouvrirent pour moi.

"On dirait que la criminelle a surgi de son poulailler," dit une voix grave. Il était appuyé sur le côté d'une Mercedes noire avec des lunettes de soleil. Ses épaules carrées le faisaient paraître menaçant mais je savais qu'il y avait un cœur en or à l'intérieur.

Je courus et passai mes bras autour du cou d'Alec alors que j'étais décollée du sol. Il était maintenant bien plus grand que moi et faisait probablement plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt.

"Ils t'ont envoyé me chercher?" Je m'accrochais à lui étroitement.

"Je me suis porté volontaire," rit-il modestement.

"Je ne peux pas le croire. Tu n'es pas venu me rendre visite en un an." Je frappai son bras quand il me reposa. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi?"

"J'étais occupé." Il se frictionna l'endroit. "Ouch, ça fait mal."

"Tu le mérites." Je l'examinai de haut en bas. "Oh mon Dieu, regarde-toi. Tu es imposant."

Il n'était pas de la taille d'Emmett, mais il était évident qu'Alec avait passé la puberté et bien pris. Ses muscles étaient extrêmement définis et il ressemblait à un homme, plus au petit garçon dont je me souvenais. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts mais couvraient encore ses yeux bleu foncé.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?" Je passai ma main sur ses joues mal rasées où de petits poils dépassaient.

"Je sais, cool, non?" Il sourit. "Et je me suis rasé hier soir."

"Tu as bien grandi. Qu'est-il arrivé à mon petit Alec?"

"N'aie pas les larmes aux yeux pour moi. Nous avons un long trajet à faire." Il ramassa mon sac à dos et le jeta sur son épaule.

"Où allons-nous?" J'allai vers le côté passager de la voiture.

"Ne commence pas avec les questions. Laisse-moi juste conduire."

"Et tu conduis?" Je n'avais pas encore réalisé alors que je m'asseyais dans le cuir rembourré du siège. Il avait seize ans à présent, alors je suppose que c'était normal, mais je n'avais jamais pensé voir le jour où il serait derrière le volant d'une voiture. "Qui t'a appris?"

"Emmett a essayé, mais j'ai fini par apprendre tout seul. Il n'a aucune idée de ce dont il parle, soit dit en passant. Je pense qu'il a besoin de prendre des sortes de cours." Alec démarra la voiture et elle rugit instantanément.

"Où allons-nous?" Demandai-je à nouveau, espérant qu'il voudrait bien me le dire cette fois.

"J'ai dit que je ne répondrai pas à ça." Il sortit facilement de l'allée et s'engagea sur la route.

"Comment se passe les choses à la maison?"

Alec soupira. "Dur. M'man ne veut pas sortir de sa chambre la plupart du temps. Je crois vraiment qu'elle est malade. Carlisle ne sait pas quoi faire, mais elle commence à aller mieux. Emmett est occupé et Jasper garde un œil sur moi, donc nous avons tous notre travail. M'man n'est de toute évidence plus elle-même."

"Ce doit être dur de perdre un enfant," dis-je sans même y penser. Ma poitrine commença à se contracter et je dus repousser la douleur. Je n'allais pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas penser à ça. Je m'étais entraînée pour garder la souffrance à distance.

"Elle voit un thérapeute et tout."

"Comment vont les gars?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. C'était si bizarre au début; passer de quatre à trois. Je pense que nous nous en remettons juste. Comment vas-tu?"

"J'ai pleuré pendant des mois." Je regardai par la fenêtre et me rappelai ces moments horribles que j'avais eus avec la mort d'Edward. "Je me sentais si faible. Je voulais lui dire tant de choses, mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance."

"Je vois ta bague." Il désigna ma main gauche. "Il l'aurait voulue là."

"Non, il ne l'aurait pas voulue." Je secouai la tête.

"Edward t'aimait, Bella. Bien qu'il disait beaucoup de merde comme ne pas vouloir se marier ni fonder une famille, je pense qu'il serait passé par là pour toi."

De toute évidence, Alec n'était pas au courant de la mémorable dispute qu'Edward et moi avions eu juste avant que tout ne dégringole.

"Il me manque," pensai-je à voix haute.

"Il nous manque à tous."

Le trajet fut silencieux après cela. Je voulais m'endormir mais je pensais que je devrais profiter du soleil. Je regardais les arbres que nous dépassions pendant une heure environ jusqu'à ce que la voiture commence à ralentir.

"Où sommes-nous?" Je me redressai dans mon siège.

"Aéroport privé." Répondit simplement Alec et il tourna avec la voiture sur le tarmac.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que nous partons." Il tendit le bras vers la banquette arrière et prit mon sac. "Allons-y." Il bondit hors de la voiture.

"Attends, je ne peux pas partir. Ne suis-je pas en probation ou je ne sais quoi?" Je courus vite après lui et dus crier par-dessus le vrombissement du moteur de l'avion.

"Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je ressemble à un avocat? Monte dans l'avion."

Il m'était difficile de faire confiance à un Cullen après tout ce que j'avais enduré, mais qu'allais-je faire sinon? Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais courir chez Papa et faire que ma vie revienne miraculeusement à la normale.

Je regardai Alec avec curiosité pendant quelque secondes. "Es-tu en train de me kidnapper?"

"Oui." Il commença à gravir les marches descendues. "Je te laisse ici si tu ne te dépêches pas."

Je serrai les dents et montai derrière lui. L'avion était beau et cher, tout comme les Cullen le voulaient. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, mais je pouvais entendre la voix du pilote à l'avant. Alec alla lui dire que nous étions prêts à partir, et les escaliers se replièrent.

"Je n'aime pas ça." Je m'assis dans un siège à côté de lui.

"Je te promets que tout va bien se passer. Oh, et en passant, nous ne serons pas de retour à la maison pour un moment."

"Donc tu _es_ en train de me kidnapper. Où diable allons-nous?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais si tu veux rester ici, c'est le moment de le dire."

J'hésitais sur quoi faire, mais décidai de ne pas bouger. C'était un mélange de curiosité et de manque d'enthousiasme sur ma situation actuelle dans la vie. Je penchai pour l'hypothèse qu'il ne pouvait m'emmener dans un mauvais endroit.

"C'est très louche." Je m'adossai et croisai les bras alors que l'avion décollait.

J'essayais de rester éveillée afin de pouvoir mener l'enquête sur ce que je faisais exactement dans cette aventure, mais mes yeux ne voulurent pas rester ouverts après la troisième heure. Le ronflement du moteur de l'avion m'endormit rapidement et je rêvai à Dieu sait quoi. La plupart de mes rêves actuellement n'étaient pas marquants.

"Bella, il est temps de se réveiller." J'étais poussée doucement.

"Non." Je me retournai.

"Bella, je suis sérieux. L'avion ne peut pas rester au sol très longtemps," la voix grave d'Alec emplit ma tête, "et tu dois te changer."

"Me changer?" J'ouvris les yeux. Son jean et son tee-shirt d'avant avaient été remplacés par un polo bleu clair et un bermuda blanc. "Est-ce que tu vas aller nager?"

"Non, mais il fait chaud à l'extérieur ici. Va te changer." Il me tira de mon siège et me poussa vers le fond de l'avion.

J'allai dans les toilettes et retirai mes vêtements, mettant le sort en jean et le débardeur vert qui m'avaient été fournis. J'étais encore confuse quand je revins essayant de ne pas trébucher sur mes baskets.

"Où sommes-nous exactement?" Demandai-je alors que les escaliers se dépliaient.

"Brésil." Alec sourit et sortit.

"Brésil?" Je le suivis. "Es-tu sérieux? Nous ne pouvons pas aller au Brésil."

"Pourquoi pas?" Il haussa les épaules. "C'est génial ici."

"Je ne peux pas le croire." grommelai-je en me dirigeant vers la voiture qui attendait, et Alec pris le siège du conducteur.

Je vis des panneaux qui indiquaient 'Rio' quand nous sortîmes en voiture de l'aéroport privé et d'immenses buildings commencèrent à nous entourer de tous les côtés alors que nous nous enfoncions dans la ville. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait venir, mais Alec semblait confiant et ne remettait rien en question.

"Comment diable sommes-nous sortis du pays? Ne t'ont-ils pas suivi?" Demandai-je, essayant de faire disparaître de mon esprit le malaise que je ressentais. Je devrais être excitée puisque c'était la première fois que j'allais à l'étranger et au Brésil, pas moins, mais j'étais trop anxieuse.

"Tout est bon. Nous avons l'autorisation."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Arrête de poser des question." Il leva les yeux au ciel. "J'avais oublié combien tu étais enquiquinante."

"Eh bien, peut-être que je ne le serais pas si j'avais quelques réponses."

La voiture s'engagea à travers les rues, et je remarquai que les hauts gratte-ciels se raréfiaient alors que nous atteignions l'extrémité est de la ville.

"Bon, il est temps de sortir." Alec arrêta la voiture quand nous nous trouvâmes sur les quais.

"Maintenant un bateau?" A ce stade, je suivais juste le mouvement.

"Je ne veux rien savoir. Avançons." Il laissa la voiture là où elle était et traversa les rangées de bateaux qui tanguaient dans le port. Je le suivis sans un mot.

Nous rejoignîmes un petit bateau au bout qui avait été conçu pour la vitesse et pas pour le luxe puisqu'il n'y avait que deux places. Il ressemblait assez à une balle de revolver. Alec m'aida à descendre et ensuite mis en route le bateau dans un bruit de tonnerre.

Il prit magistralement le large sans même s'embarrasser à consulter un manuel ou les directions, ce qui me rendit curieuse quant à combien de fois il avait fait ça. Pour ma part, je n'avais jamais entendu dire qu'il pilotait un bateau à moteur, mais il s'en sortait bien. Je restais agrippée au côté avec les jointures blanches alors qu'il fendait les vagues. Comme ses frères, Alec avait une propension à aller vite. Je suis sure qu'il y avait une sorte de réglementation sur la vitesse qu'il violait.

Même à notre vitesse rapide, le voyage en bateau dura environ quarante minutes. Il faisait suffisamment clair pour voir l'immense île vers laquelle Alec se dirigeait. Même si j'étais confuse au-delà de l'entendement, je devais admettre que le paysage était magnifique. L'eau bleue nous entourait de toutes parts et si nous n'allions pas si vite, je parie que je pourrais carrément voir le fond. L'ile au loin était montagneuse et un feuillage vert recouvrait chaque colline.

"Qu'est-ce exactement?" Demandai-je au-dessus du ronflement du moteur.

"L'Ile Esmé."

"Comme dans… une île pour Esmé?"

"Ouais, Carlisle l'a achetée pour elle il y a quelques années. Il a dit qu'ils n'y étaient pas retournés depuis un moment, cependant. Ça vient d'être aménagé ici."

J'étais à court de mots quant à quoi dire. Je n'avais jamais fréquenté de gens qui avaient assez d'argent pour acheter à quelqu'un leur propre île. Je ne pensais même pas que les Cullen fussent aussi riches, mais j'avais de toute évidence sous-estimé leur richesse même après toutes ces années.

Nous approchions de l'île et je vis un quai, mais Alec ralentit juste le bateau dans l'eau et le laissa dériver lentement. Il s'arrêta sur la plage, encore dans l'eau, mais pas très loin du sable.

"Bien, dernière étape du voyage. Tout le monde descend." Alec retira ses chaussures et sauta par-dessus bord, atterrissant dans l'eau dans un plouf. Les vagues n'arrivaient qu'à ses genoux vu qu'il était tellement grand.

"Y a-t-il des méduses ici?" Je regardai dans l'eau, me souvenant de notre à présent tristement mémorable séjour à Miami il y avait deux ans. C'était dégoûtant sur le moment, mais assez hilarant à présent. Jasper et moi riions à ce sujet à l'occasion.

"Je vais te porter." Alec tendit les bras.

"Je peux marcher." Je me levai dans le bateau et bien sûr mon cul maladroit tomba presque par-dessus bord, mais Alec me rattrapa et me plaça par-dessus son épaule.

"C'était vite dit." Il commença à avancer dans l'eau, m'aspergeant le visage.

"Je ne vais pas gagner là, si?" Je sentais le sang se précipiter vers ma tête d'être à l'envers.

"Nope." Il continua à marcher dans les vagues, et tout à coup l'eau fut remplacée par le sable.

Il me porta toute la remontée de la plage, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir où nous allions parce que ma tête bourlinguait contre le dos d'Alec. Je pense être restée comme ça environ dix minutes mais cela pouvait être plus.

"Cela devient ridicule. J'ai besoin de réponses." Je lui giflai le derrière. "Dis-moi où nous allons."

"Calme-toi là, Bella. Tu ne peux pas dompter l'étalon une fois qu'il est libre."

"Waouh, on croirait entendre Emmett."

"Évidemment, oui," ricana-t-il.

Il me reposa enfin et mes pieds s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans le sable. Je remarquai que nous étions devant une imposante maison de plage. Elle avait d'immenses fenêtres et de l'extérieur, il semblait qu'il y avait au moins trois niveaux. Je pensais que j'étais en train de regarder une carte postale avec des palmiers bordant le chemin qui conduisait à la maison.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demandai-je.

"Notre nouveau domicile."

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Est-ce que la prison t'as rendue stupide?" Grinça-t-il. "Je t'ai kidnappée et maintenant nous allons vivre ici pendant un certain temps. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire." Nous nous engageâmes dans le chemin. "Personne n'est au courant pour l'île en dehors de Carlisle."

"Et Charlie? Je dois au moins l'appeler."

"Pas possible, Bella-roo." Il ouvrit la porte de la maison et y entra.

_* en vo 'No __can__ do, Bella-roo' – allusion à une réplique de dessin animé: __no __can__ do, __buck-a-roo__ ou __buck-a-row__, qui est la version espagnole de cow-boy anglicisée: __vaquero_

Tout était très 'bord de mer' – si ça semblait sensé – avec des meubles blancs cossus, des parquets de bois brut, des fenêtres ouvertes et une ambiance rustique.

"Viens." Il me fit entrer à l'intérieur.

"Je n'ai même pas le choix dans ce domaine?"

"Pas vraiment. Qu'espérais-tu faire d'autre?"

"Je… je ne sais pas, mais le Brésil n'était pas sur ma liste pour une destination permanente."

"Arrête avec les questions."

"Qu'est-ce que diable il se passe?" Je ne bougeai pas, croisant les bras. "Je n'aime pas ça du tout."

"Pas de bol. Tu es ici et tu vas apprécier." Alec prit ma main et me conduisit rapidement dans l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage. Il me poussa dans une pièce. "Je reviens tout de suite."

Je m'aperçus que j'étais dans une colossale bibliothèque. Les rayons allaient jusqu'au plafond et il y avait même des escaliers conduisant à un autre étage. La pièce était totalement différente du reste de la maison, et je pensais que j'étais dans un château antique ou je ne sais quoi.

"Waouh." Je regardai tout autour de moi, bouche-bée et avec stupéfaction.

Je me demandais où exactement je me trouvais. Brésil, ça c'est sûr, mais c'est tout. Je ne savais même pas vraiment si c'était la maison de Carlisle, mais il était évident que quelqu'un vivait ici. Je pouvais le dire simplement en la traversant. Et qu'y avait-il avec Alec? Il prenait ça très bien pour un gars qui venait juste de passer me prendre et quitter sa maison. Tellement de questions sans réponses; voilà ce qu'était devenue ma vie dernièrement.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau en bois sombre devant la fenêtre ouverte et y pris un exemplaire de _Les Hauts de H__urlevent_. C'était un de ces vieux exemplaires et probablement une première édition. L'ordinateur était chaud, donc quelqu'un venait juste de l'utiliser.

Je retournai le livre dans mes mains, essayant de savoir à qui il appartenait, mais il n'y avait pas de nom ou quelque chose comme ça.

"Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu aimais tant ce livre. Il est tellement sombre," dit une voix rauque de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Je laissai tomber le livre de mes mains et il atterrit avec un bruit sourd au moment où je me retournai.

Je fixais du regard un fantôme; ça devait être ça parce sinon alors la prison m'avait rendue folle.

Edward se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'image parfaite de la beauté masculine. La chemise blanche sur son corps était complètement déboutonnée, exhibant des muscles définis qui roulaient sous sa peau bronzée. Les cheveux bronze dont je me souvenais étaient un peu plus clairs maintenant avec plus de blond dedans et toujours indomptés, mais son visage était le même: fort, déterminé, ciselé et net.

"Bonjour, Bella." Dit-il, et le sourire dont j'avais rêvé étira ses lèvres.

Mon corps tremblait tellement que je ne pouvais pas voir correctement. Je m'adossai au mur opposé. "Qui diable êtes-vous?"

Il avança d'un pas nonchalant dans la pièce et je voulais sauter par la fenêtre à chaque pas qu'il faisait. L'homme vint si près de moi que je pouvais sentir son odeur, et je fermai les yeux, espérant que j'allais me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

"Tu es exactement la même." Je sentis une main chaude prendre ma joue en coupe. "J'espérais qu'il en serait ainsi."

"Arrête de faire ça! Tu n'es pas réel; tu ne peux pas l'être." Je secouai la tête.

"Bella, ouvre les yeux."

"Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu es mort." Je le poussai fort dans le torse, mais je voulais le tenir. "Tu n'es pas Edward!"

"Si."

"Tu es foutrement mort. Reste mort. Je sais comment gérer ça maintenant."

J'ouvris les yeux, et l'homme avait le culot de toujours avoir ce sourire en coin sur la figure.

Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler quand ma main le gifla de toutes mes forces. Peau contre peau et un bruit fort résonna sur les murs. J'avais besoin que ce son m'assure que ce n'était pas mon imagination. Peut-être que j'essayais de savoir s'il était réel, ou peut-être j'avais juste besoin de faire sortir ma frustration, mais je le fis encore une fois. Mes frustrations ne disparaitraient jamais véritablement, mais avec chaque gifle, elles allaient mieux.

Après la cinquième forte gifle en pleine face, les joues de l'homme furent rouges, et ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage.

"Edward est mort." Ma voix se fêlait.

"Je suis là, Bella." La voix grave de l'homme était pleine de remords et triste, mais ferme.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, je jure devant Dieu que si c'est toi, je vais te tuer moi-même."

"C'est vraiment moi." Il s'avança timidement. "Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je suis désolé."

Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais il y avait quelques petites choses que je voulais lui sortir d'abord.

"Est-ce tout ce que tu as à me dire?" Je le poussai. "Tu m'as abandonnée. Tu m'as laissée pourrir pendant deux ans et tout ce que tu as à dire c'est que tu es 'désolé'?"

"Je..."

"Non, tu n'as pas à parler. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça à moi!" Ma gorge me faisait déjà mal d'avoir crié et ça n'allait que devenir pire, "Je pensais que tu étais supposé te battre pour moi ou faire quelque chose. Je n'ai pas eu un mot, pas un appel, ou quoi que ce soit." Je le giflai à nouveau parce que maintenant je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur ma rage.

"Je ne pouvais pas." Edward n'arrêta pas ma main. "Il ne m'aurait pas laissé faire."

"Il?"

"Carlisle"

"Ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu m'as envoyé des putains de fleurs pendant un an et tu penses que c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin de ta part? Je voulais savoir où tu étais et comment tu allais. Je voulais que tu... sois là pour moi. Personne ne me disait rien. J'ai pris pour ton compte, Edward, et tu m'as laissée en plan! J'ai tout perdu à cause de toi. J'ai gardé tes putains de secrets et qu'est-ce que j'ai eu? Rien!"

Il ne dit rien et je me doutais qu'il attendait que je continue, mais ma respiration devenait trop rapide pour parler de façon cohérente.

"Je ne voulais pas te laisser. Je le jure, mais les choses sont arrivées si vite que je n'ai pas pu les arrêter et ensuite je ne pouvais pas revenir pour te chercher quand je me suis rendu compte que tu n'allais pas sortir. Je me suis battu avec lui pendant un an pour qu'il me laisse revenir."

"Donc pendant que tu étais assis là au Brésil, tu m'as laissée me débrouiller en prison?" Je lui demandai l'évidence, juste pour clarifier, "Je n'avais pas de famille, je n'ai pas eu la scolarité que j'aurais dû avoir. J'ai perdu... tout."

Bien sûr je sur-dramatisais quelque peu, mais l'essentiel était là. S'il pensait que ce 'retour d'entre les morts' résolvait tout, il était revenu pour un monde de souffrance.

"Penses-tu que ça a été facile pour moi? Je devenais fou parce qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire." Si je n'avais pas cru que cet homme était Edward auparavant, je ne pouvais plus le nier quand il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les tira. "S'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, je l'aurais fait."

Je le giflai encore une fois, juste parce que je pouvais et je me demandai si je devais lui mettre un coup de genou dans les couilles. Je ne le fis pas pour qu'il puisse garder sa virilité.

"Pourquoi es-tu en vie?" crachai-je.

"Tout était faux. Toute la fusillade a été mise en scène par Carlisle. Aro et Black me collaient aux basques, essayant de me trouver, et j'ai dû aller plus loin en souterrain. J'ai emménagé ici de la Suisse. Carlisle a trouvé un leurre et l'a payé pour prendre pour moi." Expliqua-t-il rapidement.

"Il a payé un homme pour être exécuté pour toi?"

"C'est comme ça que ça marche, Bella; c'est comme ça que ça a toujours marché dans des situations comme celle-là. Je voulais vraiment te le dire et j'espérais que tu ne me haïrais pas pour ça, mais ça devait être fait."

"J'ai pleuré sur toi." J'étais déterminée à ne pas laisser les larmes couler. "Personne ne m'a dit une seule chose et j'ai eu mal au ventre pendant une année entière parce que je croyais que tu étais mort; pas que je m'en soucie parce que je suis encore furieuse après toi. Et ta mère? Lui as-tu dit?"

"Non, personne ne sait à part toi, Carlisle et Alec. Tous les autres pensent que je suis mort. C'est de cette façon que ce doit être."

Je quittai son côté et m'élançai vers le grand bureau près de la fenêtre. Je me mis à ouvrir les tiroirs au hasard et déplacer les papiers.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Me demanda-t-il.

"Je cherche une arme. Je vais te tuer et ensuite je vais aller en bas et tuer Alec et ensuite je vais prendre l'avion pour tuer Carlisle. Vous méritez tous de foutrement mourir."

Mes mains trouvèrent le métal d'un grand pistolet et j'armai le truc facilement. Il était lourd et je remarquai que c'était le même que le doré qu'Edward aimait. Je le pointai droit sur sa poitrine de à travers la pièce.

"Vas-tu me tuer?" Edward souleva les sourcils.

"Oui," dis-je avec détermination.

"Bella, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu es blessée, mais je t'ai fait venir ici pour demander ton pardon."

"Tu penses que je peux te pardonner après tout ce que tu as fait?"

"Je te supplierai si c'est ce que tu veux." Sa voix se fêla presque. "Je ramperai pour ton pardon."

J'appuyai sur la gâchette et même si mon bras eut un mouvement de recul, je tins l'arme bien droite. J'avais été au stand de tir suffisamment de fois par le passé – avec Edward ironiquement – pour savoir comme le manier.

Il ne broncha pas à la balle et, bien sûr elle ne le toucha pas, comme je le voulais, mais ça faisait passer le message. Le mur derrière lui avait maintenant un énorme trou dedans.

"Je suis navré, Bella." Edward marchait lentement vers moi, ne semblant pas avoir peur de l'arme à feu que j'avais dans la main.

"Je m'en fous. Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses." Je tremblais.

Le canon de l'arme était maintenant appuyé contre la peau de sa poitrine alors qu'il avait fait les derniers pas en avant. Pendant un instant, j'avais pensé qu'une balle ne l'aurait pas blessé. Ses muscles étaient durs comme un roc alors même si je lui tirais dessus, ça ne ferait rien.

Les mains d'Edward me prirent l'arme, la cassant aisément en morceaux et la jetant derrière lui.

"Tu es écœurant. Esmé est chez elle et peut à peine bouger parce qu'elle pense qu'elle a perdu un fils et tu ne peux pas lui dire que tu es ici, ou à _moi_ d'ailleurs. Après toutes les merdes que nous avons traversées, je ne peux pas avoir un putain de coup de fil? Pensais-tu que je balancerais?"

"Bien sûr que non. Tout le monde doit penser que je suis mort; tu n'es même pas censée être ici. J'ai envoyé Alec pour toi avant que Carlisle ait une chance de t'enlever."

"Alec." Je devenais furieuse contre lui aussi, "Il savait que tu étais ici depuis le début et il ne pouvait rien dire?"

"Il est un bon acteur. Je lui avais dit qu'il devait garder le silence jusqu'à ce que tu sois là."

"Je te déteste foutrement. Je ne peux presque même pas te regarder."

Edward baissa la tête. "J'avais besoin de te voir. Je ne peux plus rester assis là et penser te parler ou te voir ou... t'embrasser. J'ai besoin de toi ici avec moi."

"Et si je ne veux pas être ici?" Je sentis une larme chaude dévaler mon visage.

"Bella, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir et pas seulement pour cette dernière année, mais avant ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ce soit ta vie et..."

"Arrête de parler." Je tins ma tête qui commençait à me faire mal. "Je ne peux plus supporter ça."

"M'aimes-tu toujours?"

"Est-ce tout ce que tu as à me demander après deux années?"

"Oui, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Tu peux repartir à Forks ou à Chicago ou ailleurs; je m'en fous à partir du moment où tu réponds à cette question." Il enleva mes mains de mes cheveux et les tint. "M'aimes-tu toujours?"

"Je ne sais pas." Je pleurais carrément à ce stade. "Je ne peux pas répondre à ça."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que tu m'as blessée si sérieusement, Edward. Je ne t'avais pas parlé au cours de ces années et ensuite tu surgis à l'improviste? Sais-tu à quel point... c'est dingue? Je ne peux pas gérer ça."

"J'ai voulu t'appeler chaque jour sans exception et te dire que je pensais à toi, mais je ne pouvais prendre ce risque. Tu dois comprendre ça. Je n'ai touché aucune autre femme ou regardé qui que ce soit d'autre en deux putains d'années; je ne peux pas te sortir de ma tête."

Je lui repris mes mains et tentai de me calmer. J'avais besoin de penser à tout cela et sans le nouveau Fantôme Edward qui me regardait fixement en face. Se pouvait-il que ce soit vraiment arrivé? Edward est-il vraiment là après toutes les larmes que j'avais pleurées sur lui? Il devait y avoir un truc.

"Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps?" Demandai-je, juste pour dire quelque chose.

Il haussa les épaules. "M'assoir sur la plage et lire la plupart de temps. C'est une vie ennuyeuse. Tout le monde pense qu'Alec est allé dans un pensionnat, mais il m'a suivi au Brésil quand j'y suis venu. Carlisle appelle peut-être une fois tous les deux mois. Nous ne pouvons parler qu'un instant, mais je lui demande toujours de tes nouvelles. Personne d'autre ne sait que je suis vivant."

"C'est tellement invraisemblable. Je ne peux pas le croire. J'ai tout perdu à cause de toi." Réitérai-je.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas la position rêvée en ce moment. Tu es une fille intelligente et je suis heureux que tu sois restée aussi longtemps avec moi, mais tu mérites tellement mieux. Je pense que tu le sais."

"Tu m'as abandonnée." J'avais l'impression d'être un perroquet, me répétant toutes les cinq secondes.

"Et pour ça je suis désolé."

"Désolé n'arrange rien."

"Tu n'es pas supposée être là. Carlisle va vraiment être sacrément furax, mais je devais te voir. J'ai besoin de ton pardon."

"Alors tu n'es pas revenu à Chicago il y a un an? Ce n'était pas toi?"

"Non," il secoua la tête, "J'ai juste été ici tout ce temps."

"Peux-tu même y retourner?" reniflai-je.

"Un jour. Je vais probablement avoir à revenir bientôt pour quelque chose et tout l'enfer va se déchaîner."

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire. Je voulais crier et hurler et pleurer, mais être juste si près d'Edward faisait resurgir de profondes sensations qui m'avaient manquées. Autant je le haïssais autant je voulais juste qu'il me tienne. Ça paraissait pathétique, mais je m'en foutais.

"Je vois que tu as gardé la bague," Edward fit attention à ma main, "et tu as eu la montre."

"Oui." Je hochai la tête, "Est-ce qu'Embry travaille pour toi aussi?" Je grognai à cette possibilité. J'avais entendu dire qui était vraiment Seth et quelle était sa raison d'être dans ma vie. En gros il m'avait juste surveillée pendant la totalité du semestre où nous étions en cours ensemble tandis qu'il jouait au flic sous couverture. Son rôle était 'essentiel' dixit Carlisle. Tous ces mensonges me rendaient malade.

"Non, j'avais juste dit à Carlisle de s'assurer que tu l'aies."

"Je ne la veux pas." J'ôtai la montre et la lançai sur le bureau. Elle atterrit avec un bruit sourd.

"M'aimes-tu toujours, Bella?"

"Arrête de me demander ça." Je me détournai de lui.

"Pourquoi? J'ai besoin de savoir et je te laisserai partir, mais dis-moi ce que tu ressens?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je veux te tuer mais je ne peux pas."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je t'aime foutrement toujours!" Lui criai-je avec tout ce que j'avais à donner. "Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et j'aurais dû juste te laisser tomber à la seconde où j'ai été mise en prison, mais ce n'était pas une option. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer."

"Carlisle appelle ça une-fois-dans-une-vie, l'amour de Roméo et Juliette." Edward prit mes mains à nouveau. "Bella, je sais que nous avons à parler de beaucoup de choses, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Je n'ai jamais avoué ça à qui que ce soit dans ma vie. Ces deux dernières années ont mis les choses en perspective. Je te laisserai partir si tu le veux, mais je te demande... je te supplie de rester ici."

"Non," dis-je avec autant d'enthousiasme que j'avais. "Je ne peux pas. J'ai gaspillé beaucoup de ma vie en ce qui te concerne. Je ne le referai pas à nouveau. Je t'aime, mais je ne me remettrai pas dans cette merde."

"Je suis désolé. Je ne le dirai jamais assez."

"J'ai l'impression que tu t'attends juste à ce que je te pardonne et je ne peux pas faire ça là maintenant. Je ne te connais même plus."

"Je suis toujours le même Edward."

"Non, tu ne l'es pas."

"Si, Bella," dit-il avec force, prenant ma main et la posant sur sa poitrine, sur son cœur. Je pouvais sentir le tatouage qu'il avait fait faire pour moi et sa peau était chaude.

"Pourquoi me fais-tu ça? J'aurais pu juste rentrer chez moi et..."

"Et faire quoi?"

"Vivre." Je haussai les épaules.

Il laissa tomber ma main et alla à son bureau. Il prit le téléphone et commença à composer un numéro.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demandai-je

"J'appelle un avion pour que tu puisse rentrer chez toi et vivre. Tu peux être partie dans une heure."

Mes pieds me portèrent inconsciemment et je déconnectai le téléphone du mur.

"Je te donne ce que tu veux. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi et je ne t'ennuierai plus." Il ne levait pas la tête. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait venir ici."

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais tellement de questions auxquelles il allait répondre, mais soudain je ne voulais pas entendre tout ça. Ses excuses ne signifiaient rien pour moi. Je n'étais pas prête à lui pardonner.

Autant je le haïssais avec ma tête, autant mon cœur ne voulait pas se taire. Edward était là et j'étais là; enfin à nouveau ensemble. Il avait raison. Nous avions un lien qui était indestructible, et cela s'était seulement intensifié maintenant.

Une fois encore, mes pieds me portèrent vers lui. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

"Le pardon vient avec le temps, Edward. Tu ne peux pas simplement apparaître et t'attendre à ce que tout redevienne normal." Je parlai calmement.

"Je me rends compte de ça. Je te demande de me donner une chance. Je passerai le reste de ma vie à essayer de rattraper ça pour toi. Tout ce que tu veux, tu peux l'avoir."

"Je ne sais pas si je me soucie même assez de toi pour te donner cette chance." Mentis-je.

"Je traverserai le feu, Bella. Que puis-je faire? Dis le moi et je le ferai."

"Je ne sais pas mais tu ne peux pas juste me garder prisonnière sur cette île. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis une éternité et il y a tant de choses que je veux te dire."

"Alors dis-les," il me suppliait presque, "Dis-moi tout."

"Nous avons besoin de temps pour tout ça. J'ai besoin de te frapper et de crier après toi et de t'ignorer afin que tu saches comment ça fait."

"Nous avons tout notre temps, Bella. Nous n'allons nulle part. Du moins... je ne vais nulle part; plus jamais. Je reste ici que tu choisisses de le croire ou non."

Ce n'était pas bien et il commençait à me convaincre que je devais rester ici... avec lui. D'un côté, je voulais rester et le faire souffrir. Je ne savais pas en quoi ça consisterait, mais je voulais juste le faire griller jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à un charbon de bois. Et d'un autre côté, je voulais rester pour moi. Qui en avait quelque chose à foutre de lui? Je méritais un peu de bonheur après tout cela. Le seul problème: Edward _était_ mon bonheur.

"Regarde-moi," dis-je.

Il leva légèrement la tête mais ne dit rien.

Je ne pouvais pas réprimer le sourire que j'essayais de combattre alors que je le fixais. Il était encore exceptionnellement attrayant et paraissait plus jeune, si c'était possible. Je pouvais dire que ses yeux étaient tristes. Le vert avait terni quelque peu et je ne pouvais me souvenir l'avoir vu si torturé.

"Tes cheveux sont plus clairs." Je fis courir ma main dans ses boucles soyeuses.

"C'est le soleil." Il expira. "Tes cheveux sont plus foncés."

"Je n'ai pas remarqué."

"Tu es toujours la même, cependant." Ses doigts retracèrent les lignes de mon visage.

"Je devrais te haïr en ce moment; je te hais toujours mais... je t'aime." Je voulais me botter les fesses pour ressembler à une héroïne de roman d'amour, idiote et capricieuse, sans consistance. Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi il y en avait tant. Elles avaient toutes un grand amour qui les avait jetées en prison. Bon, peut-être pas, mais c'était le même concept.

Je touchai son visage, faisant courir une main le long de sa joue. Je devais m'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

"Je t'attendais." Il embrassa ma paume, ce qui envoya une décharge électrique dans mes veines. Pour la première fois en deux ans, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir à nouveau respirer.

"Je n'aime pas tout ce secret."

"Je sais que nous avons beaucoup à discuter. Je répondrai à toutes les questions que tu veux. Plus de mensonges."

"Et Charlie et Renée et... tous les autres? Ils sauront que j'ai disparue si je reste ici."

"Je le dirai à Carlisle dans quelques mois. Peu importe où tu es, cependant; nous devons juste rester cachés. A partir de maintenant, nous avons tous les deux disparu de la carte."

"J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a aucune solution à tout cela."

"C'est pourquoi nous devons parler," dit-il avec espoir. "J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire."

"J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire aussi." Je soupirai, me souvenant de la chose la plus importante, "J'ai perdu le bébé."

Il respira profondément. "Je sais."

"Tu sais?"

"Eh bien, j'ai supposé, quand je n'ai pas entendu dire que tu étais visiblement enceinte, que quelque chose était arrivé, alors j'ai passé quelques coups de fil et parlé en secret aux médecins. J'ai en fait piraté leurs dossiers depuis la Suisse. C'était incroyablement facile de garder un œil sur toi par voie électronique." Dit-il, monsieur l'expert qui s'en tient aux faits.

"Je présume que tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors."

"Bella, ne dis pas ça. J'ai été un connard et je le sais, mais si... c'est ce que tu voulais, alors j'aurais dû m'en arranger. Les enfants n'ont jamais été mon but dans la vie, mais avec toi cela n'aurait peut-être pas été si mal. Je ne pouvais pas le savoir à ce moment-là. J'avais juste besoin de temps."

"Du temps que nous n'avons pas eu." Je retins les larmes. "J'avais juste besoin que tu sois là et tu n'y étais pas."

"Je suis désolé."

"Tu es si bon pour exprimer tes émotions maintenant." J'étouffai un rire. "Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Je me suis entrainé depuis le jour où je suis arrivé ici. J'avais mes discours en mémoire depuis longtemps." Il enleva sa chemise blanche déjà déboutonnée, et je voulais vraiment laisser danser mes doigts sur son ventre. C'était un miracle que je n'aie pas encore explosé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"J'ai fait faire ça après avoir su à propos du bébé." Edward désigna son épaule droite. Je touchai avec légèreté la petite paire d'ailes d'ange qui était faite tout en blanc et contrastait avec sa peau récemment bronzée. "Je voulais au moins t'envoyer plus de fleurs, mais il était trop tard à ce moment-là."

J'étais trop émue pour dire quoi que ce soit.

"J'avais une commande permanente avec le fleuriste pour livrer des roses chaque fois qu'ils recevaient un nouvel arrivage." Edward essuya mon visage. "Au cas où tu te poserais la question."

"Oui, en fait," dis-je stupidement. "C'était vraiment adorable, avec le tatouage et tout. Au diable les roses. Elles ne m'ont rendue que plus en colère chaque fois que je les recevais."

"Je sais à quel point tu aimais ce bébé, et même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça, je comprends."

"En as-tu parlé à quelqu'un?"

"Non, et toi?"

Je secouai la tête. "Je ne pensais pas qu'Esmé puisse supporter un autre choc."

"Je pensais que je t'aurais laissé dire quelque chose, si tu l'avais voulu."

"M'aimes-tu toujours?" Demandai-je, ayant besoin de savoir.

"Comment peux-tu même me poser cette question?" Il reposa son front contre le mien. "Je ne pense pas avoir même aimé comme ça dans ma vie. Ça fait mal en fait. Tu as mon cœur et mon âme; je suis prêt à te donner tout le reste. Simplement... reste avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi ici."

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher alors que je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et ajustai mes lèvres aux siennes.

C'était l'un de ces baisers explosifs, éruptifs, électrisants et interminables qui ne pouvaient seulement être vus que dans un film. Après deux ans de séparation, aucun de nous deux ne se retenait et des flashs de souvenirs du temps où j'étais heureuse avec Edward commencèrent à affluer. Pouvions-nous à nouveau avoir ça? Tout me disait que oui. Ça allait prendre des années, des tonnes de larmes, et beaucoup de cris de ma part, mais étais-je même prête à lui donner cette chance?

A quoi renonçais-je en ne restant pas? La chance du véritable amour? Une unique étincelle dans une vie? J'étais jeune mais je savais qu'Edward et moi avions ça. Nous avions traversé tout ça et la force de mes sentiments rendait presque impossible pour moi de refuser la possibilité de rester.

Une fois que nous fûmes tous les deux épuisés, nous nous écartâmes légèrement. Le front d'Edward était contre le mien alors que son souffle balayait mon visage. J'avais des petites larmes sur mon visage et il les essuya. J'avais pris ma décision et au regard dans ses yeux, je pouvais dire qu'il savait ce que je pensais.

"Je t'aime, Bella. Pour toujours et à jamais."

* * *

Je vous retrouve pour la suite de cette histoire : Il va y avoir la liberté (There Will Be Freedom Johnnyboy7)

LyraParleOr


End file.
